Trapped
by FlameofSerenity
Summary: Michelle Ivashkov is one of the few known to have specialized in Spirit. She lands at the Royal Court hoping for a fresh start, but a past threat may come to haunt her, and the only person who can save her has no idea who she is. (Takes place during the Bloodlines series, just after Sonya's wedding when Adrian stays longer at Court after Sydney leaves)
1. Chapter 1

The loud rum of a plane's engine rang in my ears as I stepped off the ladder and hit the asphalt of the runway. The warm air ruffled my hair. I tilted my head upward, gazing at the cloudless Pennsylvania night sky. The call of my name a few feet away made me look back down towards the voice.

A woman stood there, a guardian by the looks of her. She was about my height, 5' 3'' tall, her black hair pulled back tightly in a ponytail. She was wearing the standard guardian attire of all black clothing.

She walked the rest of the way to me, all business. "Welcome, Miss Ivashkov. My name is Cynthia Campbell. I'll be escorting you to the Royal Court." I nodded, immediately forgetting her name. She turned, walking towards a black SUV as I rushed to keep up with her. She opened the door to the SUV and once I got in, she immediately closed the door behind me. She walked to the other side and hopped in. We rode in silence. The whole time I just stared out the window at the passing trees and greenery.

We'd be there soon enough, I told myself, time to face reality. We would soon be pulling into the Royal Court; my old home.

It is where all official government business of the Moroi world was conducted. It was also where the new queen lived. Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, the last Dragomir. Except, she used to be the last one, it is now known that her father had had an affair and had an illegitimate daughter. Jillian, I think her name is.

I scoffed at the thought of a new queen, while at the same time I had to blink back tears. The old queen had been murdered in her bedroom, but before that she'd been my Great Aunt Tatiana. I hadn't known her that well, only her sporadic visits every now and then at holidays, but I still missed her. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

I tried to keep my thoughts away from Aunt Tatiana as the ride continued, and the fact that I didn't know why I was returning to the Royal Court distracted me perfectly. At first, I thought it would be for family matters, but after speaking with my mother, Daniella Ivashkov, who had said she knew nothing of the matter, I now figured it would be magic.

Magic. It plagued me every day. I'd been a laughing stock back at school. Every Moroi is born with access to all 4 elements: Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. At a certain age, one element grows stronger and it's called specializing, but not me. I haven't specialized yet. My instructors had been hopeful, but a pessimistic thought it the back of my mind told me that I would never specialize. My brother hadn't specialized either and he's 21 now.

My brother. The Infamous Playboy Adrian Ivashkov. I never saw him much anymore; he was off at college and me at the Moroi academy in England. Well I wasn't at the academy in England anymore, but I doubted that I would see him any more here at the Royal Court than if I were still in England.

The car stopped suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts. It was the mis the middle of the night, middle of the Moroi day, and the moonlight gleamed off the windows of every building. I gasped, stepping down from the SUV and onto the freshly cut green grass. Warm air wisped my dark brown hair into my face and I pushed the strands behind my ear.

A small group of guardians met us in the foyer of the building the female guardian led me into. Another female guardian dressed in a similar style to what the first was dressed in stood in front. She looked to be just over 18 and had long dark brown, almost black, hair and brown eyes. Her face was kind and beautiful. The pin at her collar signaled that she was part of the Royal Guard.

A tall man stood behind her. He was easily 6'7", his medium length brown hair tied at the nape of his neck. His brown eyes were cloudy and stoic. Like any other guardian, he was all business. A sort of cloud hung between him and the girl. I puzzled over it for a second before dismissing it as my imagination.

Another guy stood beside him, but this one was much shorter and younger like the girl, he could barely be older than 19. He was gorgeous. He had semi-short blonde-brown hair that the ends brushed his ears and ocean blue eyes. He had lean hard muscles that were hidden under his white shirt, but his arms were bare. His face was perfectly sculpted. My mouth almost fell open, but I stopped just in time.

I looked back to the girl in the front and noticed something. She reminded me of myself. Which was ridiculous, she was nothing like me. I was a Moroi, she was a Dhampir, there was no similarity, but the more I studied her, the more I saw it. She spoke just then, sending my mind tumbling out of its thoughts.

She stepped forward, "Welcome to the Royal Court, Miss Ivashkov."

I groaned, "For goodness sake, just call me Michelle." My slight British accent laced my words.

The girl nodded, "Alright, Michelle, my name is Rose Hathaway. I'm Her Majesty's personal guardian." I saw a sense of friendliness surround her for a fleeting moment at the mention of the Queen.

I smiled at the realization of who this was. "You're Rose Hathaway? I've heard of you."

She seemed slightly proud about this, but only her eyes gave her away. She introduced the two men, "This," she gestured to the tall man, "Is Guardian Dimitri Belikov" He nodded in respect, his brown eyes soft, "And this," She pointed to the gorgeous younger guy, "Is Guardian Nicholas Wilson , he will accompany you when you leave the Royal Court."

Guardian Wilson smiled at me and I smiled back, blushing slightly and turning away, so he didn't see. Bringing my eyes back up to Rose, I made my face look blank again. "Thank you for having me" Even though I have no idea about why I'm here, I added to myself.

Rose nodded, "The Queen sends her regards for not meeting you herself, but she had prior arrangements, but promises to meet you for dinner." Sounds like a Queen, I thought to myself, always busy. "You're the first of the students to arrive." Rose informed me.

"What students?" I asked her.

"There are about 15 of you that we've planned on coming. Most of them are either sophomores like you or juniors." When the confusion on my face didn't disappear, Rose said. "Her majesty will explain everything later. I nodded, studying the tiled floor. "Your room is this way." Rose turned and began to lead me down a hallway. The other female guardian followed, but we left Guardians Wilson and Belikov behind.

We walked for a few minutes in silence, but I finally broke it, "You're sleeping with him, aren't you?" I said, finally realizing the cloud between them.

Rose looked at me, surprised. "Who?"

I laughed. "Guardian Belikov."

Her eyes widened and I knew I'd hit the spot. "How…how'd you know that?" she stuttered.

I laughed again. "I could feel an aroma around both of you. It was so full of compassion that it was obvious once I put the pieces together in my head"

The surprise increased in her eyes. "Was it like an aura?" The mention of auras made me flinch slightly, remembering someone.

I shrugged. "Sort of. I don't usually see it. Normally it's just a feeling. I could feel your love for him and his love for you. It was kinda overwhelming."

"Miss Ivashkov." The older female guardian said sharply. "We're here" she'd stopped in front of a white door. Rose and I stopped as well, Rose taking out a keycard, much like someone would find in a hotel, from her pocket. She swiped the keycard in front of the door and the red light flashed green. The older guardian opened the door. I walked over the threshold and turned around.

The female spoke again, "Your luggage will be brought to you shortly." I nodded and shut the door. It was an hour or so later as I walked down the hallway to meet Rose for dinner when a strange feeling came over me. It had only happened once before.

My parents had been visiting my academy a few years ago when I was 10 and they'd brought Adrian along. I'd only been attending the academy for a year or so. They'd surprised me during my lunch break. The strange feeling rolled over me as I looked at my brother. It had never happened before. He'd come up to me. "Elle, are you okay?"

I nodded and hugged him. We'd been raised together at the Royal Court until our parents had shipped me off to the London Academy or Moroi and Dhampir students in order for me to "have a better education". I'd missed Adrian desperately. "I'm okay. I've just missed you." The separation had been harder, knowing that he wouldn't be coming with me.

He hugged me tighter. "I've missed you too, Elle. The Royal Court just isn't the same without you. Aunt Tatiana misses you too."

I laughed. "You've always been her favorite, Adrian."

He laughed as well, releasing me, but still held me at arm's length. "Doesn't mean she can't miss you." Something had changed about him, but I couldn't figure it out. It had been me who changed, I'd realized later.

Back in the present, I walked into the foyer. The first female guardian who'd met my plane wasn't there, but the Queen was; along with Rose. They hadn't seen me yet, so I hid behind the corner, listening to the end of their conversation.

"She felt that Lissa!" Rose exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

The Queen's face grew curious. "Do you think?"

Rose nodded. "She's a Moroi, so it's very possible. Lissa, she flinched when I mentioned auras. If she isn't a spirit user, then she definitely knows someone who is!"

I walked in just then, cutting their conversation off just as the Queen was about to reply. "Your Majesty" I curtsied.

She nodded at me, smiling. "You must be Michelle."

"Please, your Majesty, call me Elle. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

The Queen nodded, "You may call me Lissa," she gestured to the door, "Shall we?" She waited for me to walk through the door then followed. Our group walked to the Palace, a fancy term for calling the large building that the queen lived and conducted royal business in. I was led down several twisting hallways, all patrolled by guardians. When we emerged into the dining room, I was surprised to see Adrian sitting in one of the dining chairs around the long elegant table.

When he saw me, his eyes widened in shock. "Sister?"

I felt tears brim my eyes, but blinked them back. "Hello, Adrian."


	2. Chapter 2

He stood up and nearly ran over to me. Rose had made herself a shadow on the edge of a room. Lissa stood behind me, confusion hanging over her, but my entire focus was on Adrian. He gripped my arms, much like he'd done the last time I'd seen him. "It's been a long time," He said embracing me. I couldn't hold it in any longer and began to sob into his chest. Adrian began to slowly stroke my hair_._ His green eyes a light green; whereas, mine were green rimmed with hazel. "Oh, how I've missed you, sister." He whispered in my ear.

His soothing voice made me sob harder. Lissa's voice was soft, almost unheard. "You two know each other?"

Adrian spoke over my shoulder to her. "This is Elle, my baby sister."

Lissa's face showed a large amount of surprise. "You never told us that you had a sister, Adrian."

Adrian released me and I turned back to Lissa, but he was the one who spoke. "It's hard to remember, seeing as my parents shipped her off to only god knows where." He exclaimed. I chuckled as the usual snarky smirk played over his lips.

"Sorry for the surprise," I said sheepishly. I looked up at Adrian. "I hadn't known you'd be here, I thought you were at College."

Adrian gave me his signature joking smile. "Yes, I'm just visiting."

Remembering my strange feeling from early, I stretched on my toes to reach his ear to whisper. "She's like you, Adrian. I got that strange feeling around her."

Adrian didn't look surprised; instead, he nodded. "I know, Elle, it's called Spirit."

"But, I thought… you never specialized." I stuttered weakly.

The joking smirk returned to his lips effortlessly. "Neither have you, little sister."

Lissa's voice piped in, obviously hearing our hushed conversation. "Adrian, do you mean?"

He turned his smirk on her. "Yes, Lissa. Elle is indeed a spirit user."

Lissa gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, "I was right. The test worked." She said it more to herself than us.

This made Adrian laugh, looking back down at me, he said to Lissa. "She has such amazing skill. She learned it all on her own. I can see auras, but she can see a person's feelings and even their thoughts. It's truly remarkable" I basked in his praise, smiling. He truly felt astonished about me. In truth, it took barely any effort at all to keep the channel of feelings to another person.

Lissa asked a moment later. "That's how she knew about Rose and…" Her voice dropped off. Adrian's face grew dark, his green eyes blazing.

An overwhelming rush of anger passed through him, but he tried to calm it because he didn't want me to feel it; too late. "Adrian." I gripped his hand, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," His voice was harsh and distant, his eyes on the wall behind Lissa. He was staring at Rose, I realized. He looked back down at me, suddenly. "Come on, sis. We should do some catching up. I can show you around Court. A lot has changed since we were kids."

Lissa looked disappointed. "What about dinner?"

Adrian turned his green eyes on her. "We'll order something up to my room later." There was an annoyed tone to his voice, barely noticeable, but it was there.

Sensing that he wanted to get away, I followed along. "I'm not that hungry anyway." I said to no one in particular. It seemed rude to abandon the dinner with the queen, but knowing that Adrian wanted to get away… there was no decision to be made.

He smiled, but I could tell it was a fake. "Then it's settled. See you tomorrow, Queen Vasilisa." He led me out of the grand dining room, putting a large amount of space between us and Lissa, or Rose rather.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked once we were safely out of the Palace.

Adrian shrugged. "Whatever you want to do. We can walk, explore, get a drink." I think it was meant to be a joke, but his tone was serious.

I laughed. "I'm 16, Adrian. I'm underage."

He shrugged again.

"Miss Ivashkov?" A voice called behind us. Adrian and I turned around; Guardian Wilson was walking towards us. He merely glanced at Adrian, turning his attention fully on me when he reached us. "I would've thought you'd be at dinner." I could tell that he'd been following us, but he seemed to have mustered the courage to speak.

I smiled politely. "I wasn't that hungry, I can always order something from room service later tonight. Besides, Adrian wanted to show me around. It's not a big deal." He nodded. I broke eye-contact with him and looked over at Adrian. Adrian's feelings were slightly uneasy, but were otherwise calm.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you." Guardian Wilson said to me.

Adrian's eyebrow rose, "And why is that?"

Guardian Wilson looked at Adrian, "I'm her guardian."

Adrian's uneasy feeling instantly settled. Placing his hand on my shoulder he said. "Well, she's in good hands for now. I'll take good care of her."

Guardian Wilson hesitated for just a moment, thinking this situation over. He no doubt knew that Adrian was my brother, but a sense of concern hung over him. The feeling didn't leave him once he began to walk away, but soon enough he was out of my range to sense his feelings, but he hovered a respectable distance away to watch over us.

Adrian and I spent the rest of the day exploring the old routes of the Royal Court and he'd been right: many things had changed since we were kids. The buildings were the same, yes, but there was a different feel to everything there. A new atmosphere… and I didn't like it. Ever since Lissa had become queen, the Moroi seemed to be split into two sides: those who supported her, and those who didn't. Even at school, I'd noticed it.

Eventually Adrian did have to take me back to my room, where I lay awake in bed, restless. My mind was spinning, thoughts flying faster than I could grasp onto them. I kept thinking: Why was I brought here? The Queen had gasped when Adrian told her I was a "spirit" user, saying something about a test. What test? I thought it had something to do with magic, but what was "spirit"? Adrian had said Lissa was a "spirit" user too, along with him and I, but that wasn't possible. How could there be a 5th element? Isn't that a human movie? There's something I'm missing, but what? Eventually, my mind exhausted itself and gave into the unconsciousness of sleep. I could feel the pull of a dream, and before I could stop it, my mind was enveloped in it.

I was in a garden meadow. All types of flowers bloomed in the earth around me. I could hear a fountain somewhere, but the tall trees obscured my view of anything, but the meadow. I reached out to touch a rose on the bush in front of me, caressing the red flower in my hands. The crunch of grass behind me told me that I wasn't alone, but I knew who it was. Only one person could make these dreams.

"Adrian…" I turned around thinking I would see my brother, but I gasped when the person I faced was a stranger. He was a Moroi, the sun gleamed off his pale skin, and reflecting the violet of his eyes. His blonde hair was slightly mussed, but in a cute way. The clothes he wore were designer jeans and a black & white flannel shirt. The smirk he gave me sent chills down my back. "Who are you?" I asked him, slightly outraged, but overly curious.

His voice was smug. "I should be asking you the same question. You're the one who brought me here." He gestured around to the meadow.

I scoffed at him, crossing my arms in defense. "I've never met you before in my life, which leaves to reason that you brought _me_ here. Now who are you?"

The smirk grew, his violet eyes sparkling. "My name is Michael Szelsky."

I didn't say anything. I instead began to examine all the flowers. I walked around the garden, touching every single one. Moments passed between us in silence until I could feel his agitation without needing to touch him.

"Well," He said flippantly, clearly annoyed. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

I glanced at him briefly before continuing my flower walk. "Why should I? You obviously know me, hence you bringing me into this ludicrous dream."

His agitation grew. "I told you before, I have no idea who you are and why I'm here!" the smugness was gone from his tone.

I looked at him. "And you think I know?" I was equally agitated, but I didn't let it show. I would not give him that satisfaction.

Michael was enraged. He'd walked over to me and we now stood face-to-face, inches apart. "Well, you have to know something."

I looked deep into his eyes that were the color of violets, aka: the most gorgeous shade of purple. I opened my mouth to answer, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. His eyes were a fierce and dark purple, the sun no longer made them shine because we'd stepped into the shade. A feeling came over me. It seemed to wrap around my entire soul. The urge for the shine in his violet eyes, I needed to see it again. I reached my hand out and placed it on his chest. Then before he could resist, I pushed him.

Michael stumbled back, out of the shade. He looked back at me, his violet eyes still blazing with anger, but something was new. The sun once again lit up his features; the violet eyes were shining once more becoming the rich purple once more. The feeling within me grew immensely and I stepped into the sun after him.

We stood only inches apart and I could see the way his face changed suddenly. The agitation was gone, replaced by a softness. His eyes gazed into mine, and it was like we were looking into each other's souls.

I brought up my hand and slowly touched his face. At the contact of our skin, I could feel the rush of his emotions inside me. His feelings intensified my own and soon it was too much.

Michael closed the small space between us, bringing my face up to his. Our lips met and the world exploded. Passion ignited a flame between us and we couldn't stop. The kiss became so much more. He cradled me in his arms in a loving embrace, the grass was scratchy beneath us, but at the moment nothing mattered except him. The passionate fire was out, but we still lay there in each other's arms.

He kissed my hair as I snuggled up beside him. "You know," His voice was silk. "I still don't know your name."

I smiled up at him. "My name is…" Suddenly the meadow faded into black and I awoke from sleep. I sat upright in my bed. "Michael!" I called into the blackness of my room, but he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A knock sounded on my door, quick and sudden. The person beyond it was worried, that worry drove into me making me dizzy. I cut off the magic as I wobbled out of bed and over to the door, the late evening sun's rays guiding my way from the window. I sighed and opened it.

The Queen's hand pauses mid-knock. He eyes widening at my bedraggled appearance. She placed her hand back at her side.

I curtsied. "Your majesty, what do I owe this pleasure?"

The Queen frowned slightly, her platinum blonde hair was loose around her shoulders and her jade green eyes were filled with worry, which I thankfully couldn't feel anymore.. "I was walking by and I heard your scream. Are you alright?" Genuine concern etched her features and I immediately wondered why she'd be walking past my room in the middle of the Moroi night.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, just a bad dream." I didn't elaborate any further and I was surprised when she didn't press me on it.

"Well," she said, "I'm sorry to have bothered you…" she started to walk away, but I caught her arm only chastising myself a little for laying a hand on the Queen.

"Your m... Lissa" I corrected myself. "May I ask you why I was brought here?"

Lissa smiled. "Come on" She tilted her head. "I'll show you"

The room Lissa showed me to was in a building I'd never been inside before. It wasn't restricted or anything, but only high statured Moroi were known to conduct business and hold parties there. It was medium sized with wood-paneled floor, perfect for any function someone would want to hold.

It wasn't empty when we entered and five faces turned to stare at us. I didn't know any of them, but that strange feeling washed over me more intensely this time than ever before.

I felt myself stop in place. Lissa continued walking, though, to the front of the room where a makeshift stage was set up. Her voice pierced the dead silent air. "Welcome all to the Royal Court. I am Lissa Dragomir and I was the one who brought you here. You're probably wondering the reason, so I will try my best to explain," She thought for a moment before continuing. "You have all specialized in a rare element of magic called Spirit." A few in the crowd gasped. "I know you all must be very confused, but that is why I have brought you here to the Royal Court. It is a necessity to learn as much as we can about Spirit and its capabilities. In addition, we can learn from each other."

A man's voice called up to her. "And how do you expect us to believe you? Why should we stay here and listen to you?" His voice wasn't disrespectful, but it was slightly snide.

Lissa smiled despite his words. "Who here has been told they haven't specialized yet?" Slowly, all hands in the room were raised, including Lissa's. "But you see, none of you didn't not specialize. You just specialized in Spirit."

Another voice called. "And how is that any better? That just makes us more of a freak!"

Lissa looked slightly exasperated. "I used to think the same thing, but now that I've studied what I can do, I'm inspired to learn more!"

My voice was louder than I'd anticipated. "I agree." All eyes turned to me once more and I had to force myself not to flinch. I kept my face perfectly blank as I said. "Well we can't exactly leave now? You all just found out that other people like you are out there." I couldn't get a read off of anyone, they were all too calm. This infuriated me.

Yet another voice, female this called out, "So what's going to happen now?"

Lissa answered without hesitation. "We are going to study Spirit together."

"We?" multiple people asked.

Lissa smiled again, lighting up her pale features. It tugged at my heart as I remembered… No, I told myself, I can't think about him now. "I'll be working with you."

The hushed whispering that followed increased my bad mood. I left the room, making my way out of the building and back to my own. Once alone, my thoughts started drifting. Michael Szelsky. When I closed my eyes, I could see him. How his crystal violet eyes shined in the sun's bright rays, his pale blonde hair that felt like silk between my fingers. The touch of his soft skin on mine still sent chills through me.

I felt the tears run down my face before I could stop them, a harsh reality breaking into my heart. It had just been a dream, I thought to myself… but surely it couldn't have. It had felt too real, too alive. He's real, I told myself because he has to be. I dreamed of Michael that night, and it was the first night that when I awoke in the morning I was happy.

The next week passed in a blur. On the first meeting, Lissa double-checked our auras for the signs of a spirit user, and much to her dismay: half of them really hadn't specialized. Others showed up throughout the week and she tested them, finding the same results: that only half of those who had tested positive initially didn't have spirit. That left us with six people. I'd actually gotten close to a few of them, a rarity for me. One I'd grown especially fond of was Christi Jacobs. She was a short feisty redhead who loved to party.

As I walked to meet Christi for a coffee brunch three weeks after I arrived at court, a strange feeling surfaced. It wasn't the same one I felt around other spirit users; no, it was singular to one person. I walked into the coffee shop, confused. Glancing around, I spotted him.

There was no mistaking it. There he sat in the window table, violet eyes focused on the book before him. His pale hair fell into his face as he read. He looked up suddenly, and we locked eyes. His eyes widened and I felt myself gasp. Just as it had been in the meadow, he was looking into my soul.

"Michael…" I breathed. We stayed like that for a long time, looking at each other in silence. Neither of us moved, but I knew he was reliving the meadow just as I was.

His speed was amazing, I barely saw him get up and walk over to stand in front of me, but there he was. He looked astonished by me, like I was some exotic animal that he'd never seen before. Michael soon embraced me and I almost melted in it, he was so warm and alive. How could I have thought he was a dream? I hugged him back tightly, breathing in his glorious scent. His emotions flooded into me, joy and relief were the strongest.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered into my ear. When he pulled back and intertwined our hands, I looked into his eyes again and was sure I would cry. He wiped away the tear that escaped and the touch of his hand on my face left the skin tingling. "I haven't been able to sleep knowing that I never got to know your name."

"It's-" Once again, I was cut off. But this time it wasn't by an ending dream, it was Christi.

She called my name from the coffee line, just having spotted me in the store. "Ellie!" She called knowing that the name bothered me. "I saved you a spot!" People turned to stare at her, but I knew she didn't care. Her brilliant red hair was short and curled in ringlets. It bounced as she jumped to get my attention, her hazel eyes blazing as usual.

I sighed glancing over at her. Seeing that she'd gotten my attention, she stopped jumping. When I looked back at Michael, he was smirking. "Friend of yours?" he asked me, but his eyes were on Christi.

I grimaced, "That's Christi…"

Michael laughed and my mood brightened once more. "She seems to really want your attention." His eyes came back to meet mine.

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm meeting her for coffee."

"Well I would hate to interrupt your girl time, Ellie."

I grimaced again. "Please, just call me Elle."

Michael finally let my hands go. "Well, Elle. I hope we will be seeing each other _very_ soon." He smiled and stepped back, which I felt clearly pained him. I could feel that all he wanted was to kiss me because that was all I wanted too.

"Very soon" I agreed, smiling. We stood there for a second longer, and then Michael turned slowly and walked back to his table. He didn't stay though; instead, he picked up his things, casting me a look of longing and left.

I didn't move for several moments, but eventually I joined Christi in line. We ordered coffee and sat at a table. She didn't ask me about Michael, but then again she probably knew everything, she can read minds after all. Oh the joys of Spirit!

As we were leaving, she finally asked. "So who's the guy?"

I smiled despite myself. "Just someone I met in a dream." She laughed, not knowing that I was serious. We split off soon after that as Christi left to meet another one of the group members.

A box lay in front of the door when I arrived. It was small, a standard shipping box. I knelt down and picked it up. Staring at it curiously, I began to open it. I gasped: inside the box was a necklace made entirely of diamonds. It wasn't flashy or excessive, but simplistic in style. I set it back down carefully inside the box. Next to it was a note, so I read it:

_**To you, my lovely Michelle**_

I smiled in spite myself and went into my room, setting the box and its contents on the dresser. Collapsing onto the sofa in the makeshift living room, I flipped through channels not really watching.

After a moment of thought, I decided to try something. I opened myself up to spirit, just as Lissa had taught us that first day to attempt to teach us how to read auras. The magic swelled within me making my heart and mind surge with life. It felt beautiful until an overwhelming crush of emotions crashed into me from all around me. I could feel what everyone was feeling without having to touch them. Usually I just got strong overpowering emotions, with physical contact I could feel almost everything, but now as I demolished my barriers and opened myself fully to spirit, I could feel _everything_.

The rush of spirit was exhilarating, but a moment later it suddenly hurt and I tried desperately to get my walls back up, but they were too far gone. The world spun, my mind blanking and soon I felt nothing except the nothingness of my subconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

My mind was foggy as I slowly regained consciousness. I grimaced covering my face with my hands as I opened my eyes and bright light flooded them. Thankfully, my eyes quickly adjusted and I recognized where I was: the medical center.

I sat up and the world began to spin, making me close my eyes to keep from throwing up. A hand gently pushed me back down. The connection gave me a brief link to their feelings; concern and relief stood out among the others, but it wasn't someone I knew.

I opened my eyes again to stare into stark violet ones, but they weren't Michael's. The color was similar, but Michael's were soft and loving with a hint of immatureness. These weren't cold exactly, but they had a harsh glint in them that made me flinch for just a moment.

The owner of the eyes must have been related to Michael because they looked a lot alike. They had the same shade of blonde hair and pale skin, although this guy's hair was much shorter than Michael's. He was also taller and slightly older, maybe a year or so.

"Don't be frightened." He told me in a slightly calming voice touching my face with his hand gently.

I stared at him, my eyes wide. "Who _are _you?" I asked.

He smiled down at me still stroking my face with his gentle touch. "Liam, silly. I'm the one who brought you here, don't you remember?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, but remembered nothing of him. "I…I blacked out in my room. How could you have gotten in?"

His smile didn't falter. "Maintenance let me in when I told them something was wrong."

"But how did you know?" He removed his hand from my cheek and placed it on the blankets before him.

"I'd been walking by your door and heard the crash as you fell."

I couldn't search his feelings to see if he was lying, but something about Liam made me think he wasn't.

The curtain to the sectioned off part of my "room" opened suddenly, revealing Michael. Relief radiated off of him when he saw me awake, but then his eyes shifted to Liam and he grew confused.

"Liam? What are you doing here?" Michael asked incredulously.

Liam stood up in a flash. "I was the one who brought Michelle here."

"Michael." My voice drew Michael's eyes back to me and they softened. He rushed by my side and embraced me. I hugged him back tightly, melting into his touch.

He pulled back slightly, so he could look into my eyes. "Elle, what on earth happened?" His voice wasn't demanding, but filled with that overwhelming concern for me.

I took comfort in his presence and began to relax further. "I don't really remember. I opened myself up to Spirit, but when it became too much, I couldn't get my walls back up, and I blacked out."

He understood. "Why would you do that? You know how dangerous the full exposure of Spirit is."

I looked away. "I know, but I had to try it."

"Scoot over," He said adoringly. I moved as far to the side of the small bed as I could, so that he could sit beside me. When he did, he wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest. A flash of anger hit me and I jerked my head up, but Michael and I were alone. Liam had left. "What is it?" Michael asked, instantly worried.

I shook my head snuggling back into him. "Just that guy, Liam. He looks like he could be your brother or something."

Michael's feelings were slightly troubled. "He is. Liam Szelsky, my older brother who disappeared five years ago to go live in London. I wonder why he's here."

My head jerked up again and I looked at Michael, aghast. "Did you say London?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah, he left a note one day that said he was moving to London with his girlfriend," Michael looked away, thinking about something. "Which now that I think about it again, we'd never heard of Liam having a girlfriend up until that note," He looked back down at me. "Weird, huh?

I nodded. Five years ago… that was when the notes had started. A memory struck me then and I asked Michael curiously. "Michael, did you perhaps leave me a gift at my door?"

Michael scrunched his eyebrows together, a look that made him look very sexy, but I ignored that fact for the moment. "No, why?"

I stared down at the sheets, dumbstruck. My heart almost stopped. "No, no, no." I wasn't saying it to Michael, more to myself. "This can't be happening again, not here, not now."

Michael moved, his hands coming to caress my face and make me look up at him, but I didn't really see him. "Elle? Elle, what's wrong? Memories I had tried so hard to suppress suddenly came back to me and I grimaced, closing my eyes. Michael shook me ever so slightly, "Elle, please, tell me what's wrong."

I opened my eyes and looked around, then back into his eyes. "Not here." My voice was a whisper, but Michael heard and nodded.

He got out of the small bed and came over to my side, helping me out and steadying me as I regained my balance. I was in the clothes I had been in before, which was a relief. We had to do little quick talking and reassuring the secretary of the med clinic that I was fine and could leave. She finally let us go.

Michael and I walked back to my room and I sat on the bed while he stood looking at me in the reflection of the mirror that was attached to the vanity. It was quiet for a few moments, but then he spoke. "What's going on, Elle?"

I stared at the floor, uncertain of my thoughts. Michael came and kneeled in front of me, his hand tilted my face up to his. Even kneeling he was taller than me. The look in his eyes made my heart tug. I sighed. "It all started about five years ago. I had been walking home one night with my friends from a party and there they were in front of my door: a vase of pearl white roses and a note that read "To my darling Michelle." At first I didn't think much of it, a secret admirer was pretty common even if I was eleven at the time, but then they kept coming. Some were weeks apart, some days. The gifts were all different, usually it would be a type of flower, but sometimes he… gave me things."

"What things?" Michael asked overly curious.

My mind dove into a memory that occupied my thoughts for a few seconds before I could answer. "Expensive things," Looking past Michael, I saw the box containing the gift from earlier. I cringed. "Like that." I pointed to it. Michael immediately got up and went to open the box. His eyes widened as he saw the diamond necklace. He took it out of the box and surveyed it in his hands.

"Very expensive things." Michael agreed.

I put my head in my hands. "Then I came here and I thought it would stop, I was sure it would stop, but… it's happening again. And I… I don't know what to do about it." I hadn't heard him come over, but suddenly Michael was there, holding me. I fell into his embrace, needing his comfort.

"It's going to be okay." His voice was soothing. "Everything will be okay." Slowly his hand moved and caressed my face and as I stared into his violet eyes, I no longer felt afraid. A fleeting look of longing passed over Michael's features and I could feel his desire.

We stared at each other for a long time, our faces inches apart. The overwhelming need for him consumed me and I brought my lips to his. Just as it had in the meadow, a spark of intense passion burned between us. My hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt as he pushed me back onto the bed. One hand, he snaked into my hair, the other ran down my back and pulled me closer. I wrapped my now-bare legs around him. He pulled off my shirt and stared at my body for a heartbeat before continuing to kiss me. Michael's mouth moved down from my lips to my neck, placing hard, hungry kisses there. I struggled to undo his belt, but finally it came free and I pushed his pants off. We wrapped ourselves in one another's bodies, not knowing where he ended and I began.

"I… love you." Michael gasped out, breathing heavily.

"I love you too." I breathed, but that was the end of normal conversation. What followed was pure pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke the next morning to find myself in only my underwear, snuggled up against Michael under the covers of my bed. I stayed in his unconscious embrace for a few moments more, listening to his calm and steady breathes. Being so close to him made my heart thud against my chest. I never wanted to leave the warmth of his body. Eventually, I untangled myself and got up. I walked over to the dresser, starting to put some clothes on when I looked back at Michael.

He was sleeping, his chest rising and falling at a normal pace. The memories of his bare skin on mine sent delightful tingles down my spine. I stared at his sleeping form silently for what felt like hours, but couldn't be more than a few minutes. He looked so peaceful and innocent.

Michael stirred slightly and I heard myself intake sharply. The sheets rustled against him as Michael managed into a sitting position. He smiled smugly at me, like he knew I'd been watching him sleep.

I smiled back at him. "Good morning." I said bashfully.

His violet eyes gazed at me lovingly, looking me up and down, and I realized I hadn't put a shirt or pants on yet. "Morning."

I gave up on putting on clothes and crawled over the rumpled bed over to Michael, and nestled up against him despite him still being half under the covers. His fingers trailed up and down my back. Michael kissed me softly; my hand touched his face gently like one would a fragile doll afraid of breaking it. I kissed him back gingerly. The sudden click of the room door opening made me jump, breaking away from Michael.

Adrian's voice called from the living room. "Michelle? I came to check on you."

At the first word, I'd begun to push Michael out of the bed and into the closet of the bedroom. I threw in his clothes after him, speaking in a hushed whisper. "Stay quiet."

Concern flashed in his eyes. "Who is it?"

I cringed slightly. "My brother." That shut him up and I quickly closed the door.

Adrian heard it and began to walk towards the bedroom. "Elle? Are you there?"

I called, "Yeah, I'm not dressed. Can you give me a minute?" I pulled a nightshirt over my head and staggered out of the bedroom into the living room. Adrian sat on the arm of the couch, a joking smile on his face. When he saw me, it immediately fell. "Hey, sorry, I slept in." I said nonchalantly.

Adrian's frown grew and I could feel a small wave of anger. He was just looking at me or my aura rather. I looked down at the floor. When I looked back at him, Adrian's eyes had gone hard, his face angry. The small waves now were much larger and radiated off of Adrian. The three words he spoke were so powerful they stung. "Where is he?"

I tilted my head still looking at him and trying not to express how nervous I was. "I don't know what you mea-"

He cut me off. "The man you slept with last night. Where is he?" Adrian wasn't one to be known to be overly patient. When I didn't answer him, he stood up and stepped past me to get into my room.

I grabbed at his arm trying to pull him back. "Adrian, stop, Adrian," My voice was almost desperate. He got out of my hold easily and trudged into my room. He stopped dead center and I knew he was opening himself to spirit in order to see auras, which would tell him exactly where Michael was. "Adrian, please. Stop."

Adrian ignored me and started to walk over to the closet. Jerking the door open, he reached in with both hands and pulled Michael out. Thankfully, Michael had somehow managed to get dressed in the small closet. Adrian slammed Michael into the nearest wall making Michael grimace in pain at the impact. Adrian wasn't the strongest of people nor was he prone to violence very often, but he was scary as hell right now, which made up for that.

Before Adrian could pick him up again, I grabbed his arms back. "Adrian, don't hurt him!" My voice was pleading now. I didn't know how far Adrian would go.

Adrian looked incredulously at me. "Why should I?"

I gripped his arms tightly. "You're just overreacting."

"I don't think I am," Adrian scowled at Michael. "She's 16!" he cried. Michael was silent, his face nervous. He cast a glance at me. Adrian growled. "Don't look at her." Instinctively, Michal's eyes returned to Adrian's, but they slacked instantly. "Last night never happened." Adrian said, his voice was now eerily calm.

"Adrian!" I cried. "No!" Adrian was compelling Michael.

Adrian ignored me and continued. "You will leave the Royal Court and never come back. You will forget all about Michelle Ivashkov, as far as you are concerned she doesn't exist." Michael's eyes glazed over and he nodded. Adrian released him, stepping away, but blocked me from rushing to Michael.

"Michael!" I cried trying desperately to get around Adrian, but he wouldn't let me. Michael didn't look away from Adrian.

Adrian's voice was commanding, but gentle at the same time. "Now, leave." And Michael did, without looking back. My knees buckled out from under me, tears streaming down my face as I heard the door slam closed behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrian's voice was commanding, but gentle at the same time. "Now, leave." And Michael did, without looking back. My knees buckled out from under me, tears streaming down my face as I heard the door slam closed behind him.

As I fixed my gaze to Adrian, I felt my eyes begin to blaze. "_I hate you!_" I screamed, jumping at him. My fists were weak, but I hit them into his chest. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." I repeated, but my punches got weaker and weaker. Adrian reached up and held them to his chest. My chest heaved, and my knees gave out again making me slowly sink to the floor. Adrian held me as I cried, much to my dismay, but I didn't have the strength to push him away.

After a few moments of me crying into him, I whispered. "Why, Adrian? Why did you make him leave?" I looked up at him, feeling his worry and tinge of regret pulse through him.

"I'm sorry, Elle, I had to." My chest heaved once more as I continued to sob into his chest. "You'll understand soon."

I didn't feel like leaving my room much after that. After three days of staying isolated, I knew that I had to face the world even if that world was without Michael. I put on a pair of shorts, brushed my hair, and left the room, heading in no particular direction. Once outside the Guest Housing building, I walked on the back routes that I knew would be more scenic and isolated. My mind was consumed with thoughts, and I didn't notice that someone was following me until a figure stepped in my path and I skidded to a halt. I didn't realize who it was until it was too late.

Liam stared down at me angrily, and his similar looks to Michael made me cringe. "You think you could get away with this?" Liam growled, articulating the words.

"With what?" I was so confused.

"You're _mine_, not my brothers! I cannot sit back and watch you and my brother…" He couldn't seem to finish his thought, but Liam was furious.

I stared at him, not understanding. "What do you m-" Liam reached out and grabbed me, covering my mouth and securing my arms tightly. My scream caught in my throat as Liam dragged me to an awaiting car nearby. I struggled to no avail as someone opened the trunk, so Liam could throw me in. He gave me a piercing look as he placed a strip of duck-tape over my mouth practically from ear to ear and bound my arms and feet with rope. I never stopped struggling, which seemed to infuriate him further. "Stop. Struggling." He bit out through clenched teeth. I shot daggers at him, thinking _never_. Once I was tightly secured and Liam was satisfied I wouldn't break free, he closed the trunk.

The car was modern, with the seats that go down in the back to allow access to the trunk if someone in the car needed to access storage or use the backseat for extra space, but that's not how Liam used them. He propped one seat halfway down as he settled himself in the backseat. Someone else was driving. "There," He said, pleased. I could picture him smiling. "Now you can have some fresh air."

I resumed my struggling against the ropes, but all it awarded me was a racing heart. Along to that, my mind was reeling. Why is Liam doing this? I thought to myself. Is he jealous of Michael? Is he the one who has been sending me the notes? With what Michael had told me about when Liam had moved, the timing fit, but I was still unsure.

Minutes in, the car stopped, presumably at the gate of the Royal Court. My last chance. I kicked at the trunk making as much noise as I possibly could. The crunch of gravel made my heart lurch with hope.

As the trunk slowly opened, and I peeked out: I saw a guardian. Before he could get the trunk open even further another guardian, the driver of the car, jumped him from behind. The guardian got my savior into a headlock and I looked away, for what followed was a sickening crack and the thud of a limp body connecting with the floor. The trunk was promptly closed again and from the slight opening from the hallway down seat, I could hear fighting.

It only lasted a couple of minutes, then to my great disappointment, the car started up again and we resumed the journey.

Hours likely passed as we continuously drove, further and further from the Royal Court. I dimmed in and out of consciousness despite my best efforts to stay awake, but finally the car did stop.

The sudden lack of the engine's purr startled me awake. I heard the car doors open and weight lifted from the car. Voices murmured outside the car and got louder as they came closer. "Get her out of the trunk, Vic. Bring her to her new room. I have some _arrangements_ that need to be made." That was Liam's voice.

The trunk popped open then to reveal who I assumed was Vic. He was tall and big, even for a Dhampir. I glared at him just the same, but he laughed. "Now, girl, I was ordered not to hurt you, but if you struggle I am not above breaking your arms." His words were Russian laced and he wore a serious, but sinister smirk. My glare remained, but I didn't struggle as he hefted me out of the trunk like I was a feather and carried me in his arms. Vic, then, began to carry me into the house.

A large mansion from the brief glances I got of it, Vic's gigantic shoulder blocked my view. He walked up 3 flights of stairs and down several excessive hallways. When he did stop it was in front of a large door that locked from the outside. Vic undid the numerous locks and opened the door, dropping me on the twin bed that had been shoved into the corner.

"Now you've been good thus far, don't fight me now." He took out a switchblade and cut my ropes. Knowing it was useless, I didn't fight back, but I was kicking his ass in my head. Never turning his back on me, Vic left taking the switchblade with him.

Once I was sure he was gone, I carefully ripped off the strip of duck-tape and gulped air down. I leaped off the bed, stretching. When my mind cleared again, I remember what Vic and Liam had said. "No… it can't be." I said, disbelieving. "They're completely insane." I blocked it out of my mind and instead studied the small room I was trapped in. It wasn't cramped, per se, but it didn't give me a lot of room to maneuver. A curtain covered opening led into an even more cramped bathroom. I looked out the single, barred window and up at the sky. It was daylight out, which helped with the view, but it didn't give me a clue as to where this mansion was. _I could be anywhere_, I thought to myself. I collapsed onto the bed, suddenly exhausted. Glancing to the bedside tables, I saw a clock saying that it was just past three-thirty in the afternoon, if we were in the same time-zone that meant about 10 hours since I'd left my room at Court.

The minutes ticked by, and each passing second felt like an eternity. Every once in a while, my muscles would go stiff from not moving and I would have to reposition myself somewhere else in the room. Most of the time I spent in silence staring at the horribly designed wallpapered walls, thinking, but when my thoughts grew darker, I had to close my eyes and try to fall asleep.

It was during one of those times that the door to my prison opened. I jolted up at the first click of one lock. It took a minute for the person behind it to unlock them all, but the door did finally swing open.

I froze as Liam entered to room. His presence made me want to vomit and I showed the disgust on my face. Liam looked offended by it, but made no comment. He gestured out the door. "Come my darling, Michelle, it's time for dinner."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I growled.

He tilted his head to the side, the curve of his tight lips bending in a smirk. "It was not a suggestion, my dearest."


	7. Chapter 7

He tilted his head to the side, the curve of his tight lips bending in a smirk. "It was not a suggestion, my dearest."

At first I didn't move, but his eyes were locked on mine and I began to feel fear creep up my spine. I folded my arms over my chest and walked out the door. Liam shut it behind us and reached for my arm to lead me. I pulled it back before his hand touched me. "Don't. Touch. Me." I said adamantly.

Liam lifted his hands in an innocent, defenseless gesture and turned to walk down the hall. To me, we were roaming aimlessly, but Liam apparently knew where he was going. It was his mansion, after all.

He stopped me in front of double doors and turned to me. "Inside you will find everything you could ever wish to wear. Pick something nice and when you're ready, the maid will escort you to the dining hall. I assumed you would want to get out of those nightshirt and shorts." I looked down and blushed despite myself as Liam turned the handle of the door and opened it for me. I walked through and he shut it silently.

Gazing around me, I gasped. Liam, despite how much I hated him, had been right. The large ballroom-sized closet had _everything_ a girl could ever want. There were different small sections that were clearly labeled above the racks, but what dominated the room were dresses.

They were all different colors, fabrics, textures, and styles. No two dresses could possibly be the same and as I began to study them, I noticed that they were _all_ in my size. I went down row after row after row, touching each dress. Some I didn't like at all, but some I loved.

"No," I told myself hastily bringing my hand away from my favorite dress of them all. "You don't like any of them because they're _Liam's _dresses. He's just dressing you up like a doll. He thinks you're his _property_." I scowled at no one.

Walking over to the woman I presumed was the maid, she'd been watching me silently since I'd entered. "Do none of them fit your liking, Miss?" she asked cautiously.

I shook my head hesitantly. "It's not that, I just don't want to play dress-up with Liam."

The maid smiled. "It's not like that at all, Miss. My lord wants to make you as comfortable as he can." She rushed over to the dress I'd returned to many times. It was a light blue silk dress with a sweetheart neckline and sleeves that would wrap around the top of my arms just under my shoulder. The maid took it off the rack and brought it over to me. "This would look exquisite on you." Once again, I blushed despite myself. She handed it to me and retrieved a matching pair of shoes. "Try them on, you might like it."

I was about to refuse, but I could feel that the maid truly wanted me to try it on, not because of Liam or her orders, but because she did think I would look beautiful in it. Reluctantly, I put the dress on and the shoes. When I walked back around the corner from the dressing room, the maid smiled.

"See, I told you. Exquisite." I gazed at my reflection in the full-length mirror and I had to agree. I did look good. Against my best judgment, I kept the dress on and allowed the maid to do my hair and make-up.

Once my complete ensemble was done and she was about to escort me out, I stopped dead. "What am I _doing_?" I asked myself angrily. "Why am I dressing up for the man who kidnapped me? Why am I not fighting back?"

I turned on the maid, my face no doubt full of anger. She cringed slightly. "You're going to take me to the garage." I hadn't used compulsion in a while and had to make myself calm. "Take me to the garage." My voice was demanding, but soothingly calm. My eyes stared directly into the maid's and I saw her face go slack, her eyes glazing over as the compulsion held.

The maid nodded slowly. "Follow me."

She took me down several back hallways, until she stopped in front of a door. It wasn't wood like the rest of the doors in the house, but a strange white plaster. The maid opened the door that led into the expansive garage and stopped. I turned my eyes back to meet hers. "You don't remember anything about me." The maid nodded.

Just as I was about to walk into the garage, I heard a shout. "Stop!" I turned to it to see Vic running towards us. He crossed the distance instantly and grabbed me, trying to retrain me, but I struggled this time making it harder for him. In one fluid motion he had his switchblade out and positioned at the hollow of my throat. I froze, Vic whispered in my ear furiously. "Stop struggling now." His Russian accent was stronger thanks to his anger.

"You wouldn't. Liam wants me alive." I sputtered.

Vic laughed coldly. "I'm not going to kill you. You'll heal from the slice I make, besides Liam will understand that I had to do it because you kept struggling. Now come on, it's dinner time." Vic somehow managed to keep me restrained, the knife at my throat and to push me along. He shoved me back through the halls of the mansion. When we reached what I presumed was the dining room, someone opened the door and Vic kicked me in, finally removing the blade.

I tripped and fell forward, hitting the ground on my hands and knees. Tears soaked my cheeks mixing with the ruined makeup. My hair was collapsing from its bobby pins, brown strands falling around my face weirdly clumped together with fading hairspray.

I heard wood scrape wood as chairs were pushed back and their occupants suddenly stood. Liam's voice shook with anger. "What is this, Vic?"

Vic spoke stoically, but anger coursed through him. "I caught her trying to escape, sir."

Footsteps sounded and grew closer. Liam knelt before me and tilted my head up with his hand. "Is that so?" he squished my cheeks together, tilting my head to the side. "Well, that was very naughty, my dearest. Have I not given you a suitable home?"

I couldn't speak with his hands gripping my face like that, so I glared in response.

Liam looked sad. "Pity… looks like we'll have to reschedule dinner. My special guest needs to learn her manners." He released me and stood up, wiping his hands together. "Well, I'll see you gentlemen next week." He looked down at me with disgrace. "Hopefully, she'll be more polite by then." He snapped. "Vic take her to her room."

Vic dragged me up by the arm and hauled me back to my room, locking me inside. I looked on the bed to see pajamas and changed into them greedily, the silk dress no longer showing appeal. My stomach rumbled with hunger and I suddenly felt guilty and weak.

I hadn't eaten since Michael and I had ordered dinner the night before Adrian had barged in and adding that to the lack of blood, I was very weak and hungry. I drank some water from the sink in the bathroom, desperate to drink something.

Curling into a ball on the bed, I cried in the desolate silence. Slowly my mind slipped into an unconscious sleep. Almost instantly a dream swirled before me and the blackness of sleep brightened into a mystical courtyard. It was the middle of fall in the real world, but here it was winter. Perfect ice crystals dangled from everything, even the statue of a saint I didn't recognize. Snow blanketed the ground, my feet squished into it leaving shoe-shaped holes in the untouched snow.

"Michelle?" I turned to the voice, recognizing it instantly. I ran to Adrian and embraced him tightly. "Hey, it's okay. I came to apologize since we left things badly between us."

My mind spaced. "Apologize for what?"

Adrian gave me a confused look. "For yesterday, I had no right to barge in on you and do what I did to Michael."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered, but I pushed them down. "No Adrian, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said: I could never hate you."

He smiled, turning on his witty charm that came so naturally for him. "That's a relief."

I laughed despite myself, but where I was in reality suddenly hit me. "Adrian, I need your help."

He grew slightly serious. "What is it, Michelle?"

My heart was beating rapidly now. "I'm not at Court anymore. I was kidnapped."

Adrian did a double-take. "Wait, what? What do you mean you were kidnapped?" Pain twisted his features.

"I-" I was cut off as the dream slowly began to fade.

"Michelle!" Adrian gripped my arms, but I could feel the dream slipping as my mind was being woken up. "Tell me quickly!" He cried.

"Please, Adrian, don't leave. I'm all alone." I felt the tears slowly fall from my eyes. "I don't want to be alone anymore." I pleaded, but I was losing substance, like water slipping through his fingers. I opened my mouth to speak, but the dream suddenly collapsed, and Adrian was gone.

I bolted upright, but I was alone. "Adrian!" I cried out into the darkness. My eyes stung. I hugged my knees sitting with my back against the wall and my body facing the door.

At last a latch on the door unlocked, then another, and another, until all the locks had been unlocked. The door opened slowly and the maid from the closet peeked in. I got off the bed and walked the short distance to the door.

"Miss, my lord has asked for your presence in his office. Here are some fresh clothes and bathroom necessities." She handed a small travel bag and a stack of clothes to me and I took them from her. "Knock on the door when you are done and I will take you there."

"Thank you." I said as she closed the door and latched the locks back. Then I proceeded to the bathroom where I bathed and changed. I let my slightly damp hair hang loose over my shoulders, and knocked on the door. The maid unlatched it and opened the door just enough to let me out then shut it again.

"This way." She led me down a hallway and down the flights of stairs to the bottom floor.

We walked in silence until I asked her, "What's your name?"

She glanced back at me, her short, stout body making a faster pace than I thought it could. Her face held a few wrinkles; she had to be at least 65. "Edith."

I smiled. "I'm Michelle." Edith smiled back at me, a warm smile that showed slightly crooked teeth.

Vic's voice yelled from a ways down the hallway. "Edith! What do you think you're doing?"

Edith fell silent, staring at the floor. Vic walked over and slapped her. She gave a startled gasp and fell onto the floor. I was about to kneel to make sure she was alright, but Vic grabbed my arm and dragged me away. He started muttering angrily in Russian. He pulled me along the last few feet to a set of brilliant French doors. Opening one, he shoved me inside. I stumbled, but kept my balance this time.

"As you requested, sir." Vic said before shutting the door.

I walked into the office a few more feet, clasping my hand at my other elbow.

Liam looked at me, arms clasped on top of the desk. "Please, sit." He said casually, gesturing to one of the leather arm chairs before him.

I stayed where I was. "You wanted to see me?"

Liam nodded. "Well, we have some business to discuss. Firstly, you must be starving." He pressed snapped and the door opened.

A servant I didn't know held a glass before me. My mouth went dry as I stared, wide-eyed, at its contents.

Liam looked pleased with himself. "Please, my darling, take it. You need the blood."

I almost refused. The words were on my tongue, but the sight of blood ravaged my stomach. I took the glass and gulped down the blood hungrily. When I finished, I handed the glass back to the servant and he disappeared.

"See, now you look alive and well. Here." He held out a napkin. I took it, careful not to touch him. I wiped my mouth with it and threw it away in a wastebasket next to the desk. Liam smiled, staring at my every move. "Beautiful."

I repositioned, fully crossing my arms now. "What do you want?" I asked him.

His smile never faltered. "You"

"Why?"

"Because I have to have you, no one else deserves you." I watched him curiously.

"Isn't that up to me to decide?"

Liam laughed. "Why would it be? Young girls, such as you, don't know what they want and will love anyone who gives them the time of day. You, for example, foolishly being with my brother." Liam's face was filled with disgust as he said his brother's name.

I glared at him. "Leave Michael out of this, this is between you and me."

Liam laughed again. "I would, darling, but I can't. You see, it does involve him. I can see it in your eyes, you still love him. Well, I can't have that."

I tensed. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. Your brother made sure of that." The mention of Adrian made my heart swell, both from sadness and anger.

My glare increased. "That won't change my feelings for him."

Liam shrugged. "It will in time. You'll realize that he will never love you again." His words cut into me like a knife.

It took me a long time to respond, my eyes brimming with tears. "And what do you plan to do with me until then?"

Liam held his hands out, palms up. "You'll live here with me, of course, as my wife."


	8. Chapter 8

Liam held his hands out, palms up. "You'll live here with me, of course, as my wife."

I growled. "That is _never_ going to happen. I will _never _love you!"

Liam simply smiled and tilted his head. "Oh, you'll learn to. You might pretend at first, but eventually you will love me."

"And what keeps me from escaping?" I asked defiantly my arms remaining crossed over my chest.

"The fact that we can kill everyone you love. Starting with that brother of yours," I froze. "Adrian, was his name right, then Michael of course."

"You would kill your own brother?" I asked incredulously.

"He is _not _my brother, not anymore. He thought he could get away with loving you. Well, that was his mistake. Me not killing him right away will be my mistake, but I am a man of my word." Liam placed a hand over his heart.

"You monster!" I screamed. "I will not let you get away with this." My tone was calmer, but I was still outraged.

"I already have, dear." Liam looked smug once more. "Now, you ruined last night's dinner. Please don't do it again, my love, or things will get awfully complicated." Apparently done with our conversation, he flicked his hand. The door opened again revealing Edith. "Get her fed and return her to her room. Dinner will be at 4 o'clock and I expect her to be dressed appropriately." I watched Edith nod and she stepped out of the door way. I followed her, not wanting to stay in the office any longer.

I ate the food Edith brought without tasting it, my mind was far too numb. I felt like a trapped animal that was immobilized because as far as I was concerned, I practically was. I paced the small room, restless. By the time Edith came back for me forty minutes before four my legs were weak and my breathing had turned raspy.

She led me once more to the large room filled with dresses, choosing to pick one herself. I sat bored in a chair that faced a vanity while Edith browsed. When she returned, she held up a red dress. Most of it looked as if it was made of pure satin, but it stopped at the heart-shaped neckline. The upper part was lace that continued where the satin left off. The lace wrapped over my shoulders like sleeves and stopped at the middle of my back where the satin returned. The crimson dress trailed to the floor. Edith left my hair down this time, curling the strands into large ringlets that reminded me of Christi's hair. I nearly cried as I studied my reflection when Edith had finished.

"Come now, child, you'll ruin your make-up if you cry." Edith's voice was soothing, like a mother's. She wiped my eyes with a tissue. "There, you're perfection." I stood, not looking back into the mirror.

"Let's get this over with." I whispered sadly.

Edith smiled, turning. She knew I would follow. We made our way down the stairs to the main floor, twisting down hallways. When we reached the main foyer, I stopped in my tracks. A man emerged at the entrance to the dining room… but he wasn't a guardian. Suddenly I couldn't breathe, my heart was lodged in my throat. He looked the same: tousled blonde hair, steady violet eyes. He wore tan khaki pants and a striped long-sleeved button-up shirt. I could see a white undershirt poking out from the collar where the top two buttons had been undone on purpose.

"Michael…" I breathed, my eyes wide and brimming with tears once more. Michael smiled when he noticed me and it made me heart ache tightly in my chest. He strode towards me, his long legs crossing the distance easily.

"You must be Michelle! Liam told us you would be joining us tonight." I fought the urge to jump into his arms, the only thing that stopped me was his eyes. They showed no recognition of me, meaning Adrian's compulsion had worked. I nearly broke down then, seeing Michael had ripped a chasm inside of me. It created an emptiness that washed through every part of me. I couldn't respond, so I gave a short nod. Michael laughed. "I'm Michael, Liam's younger brother."

"I know." I said without thinking.

Michael laughed again, running a hand through his hair. "Liam must've told you all about me, then. I'm glad we finally got to meet. Before he told us you were coming, I hadn't believed that Liam had a fiancé."

My mouth hung open. "A what?"

Michael studied me. "You are his fiancé, aren't you?"


	9. Chapter 9

My mouth hung open. "A what?"

Michael studied me. "You are his fiancé, aren't you?"

I was about to scream no, but a voice interrupted. "Yes, yes she is." I turned to see Liam walking towards us. He came beside me, draping his arm around my waist to pull me closer. I gritted my teeth as my entire side was pressed into him. "Isn't that right, dearest?" he leaned down and in my ear whispered almost inaudibly. "Remember what I said, Michelle. Think of your brother." An image of Adrian passed through my mind and I tensed. Facing Michael once more I mustered a nod. Liam was apparently pleased by my nod and spoke again. "We shouldn't keep them waiting any longer."

Michael had been staring at me curiously, no doubt a sense of dejá vu hitting him. Liam's words brought him back from his daze and he spoke solemnly. "Of course."

Drawing me closer after noticing Michael's gaze on me, Liam walked us to the dining room. Black clad guardians opened the doors that led inside. I gasped, it was the only reaction I could conjure. Eight latter-back wood chairs encircled a brilliant dark stained mahogany table. A crystal chandelier hung over head, so large that it almost occupied the entire ceiling space. An old, but neatly maintained rug was spread across the vast floor. At our entrance, four heads turned.

"Ah, there you are. We were about to send a maid to come get you." The voice that spoke belonged to a man in his late twenties with short dark blonde hair and dark eyes that were covered by wire-rimmed glasses. He looked bored as he slouched slightly in his chair.

"Sorry, we're late." That was Liam.

An older woman stood, she looked to be in her early fifties. Her hair was dyed blonde, her eyes a light blue. "It's alright, dear." She rushed over to me. "Is this who you've been telling us about?"

Liam smiled smugly. "Yes, indeed it is. Mother, this is my fiancé Michelle. Michelle, meet my mother."

My teeth were still clenched, but I managed a small smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Szelsky."

The woman flicked her hand. "Please, call me Nancy," Nancy hugged me gently and I hugged back out of habit. The other people, besides the man who had spoken first, stood and came over as well. Nancy smiled pointing to the older man beside her. "This is my husband Charles, and this," She gestured to the younger girl standing patiently. "is my youngest, Hayley." Hayley was slightly younger than me, fourteen maybe, and her blonde hair was braided over her shoulder. She hugged me tightly. When she pulled back I could see that her eyes were a dark blue.

"It's nice to meet you." She said in a sweet, innocent voice.

"You too." I said back not helping the smile that spread across my face.

Hayley smiled back. "That's our oldest brother, Charles Junior, but we all just call him Charlie." She pointed over at the middle-aged man lounging in the dining chair.

"Shall we eat?" Charles, the older one, asked. He was tall, much like any Moroi, including his children. He had violet eyes and blonde hair that looked almost brown. He was wearing a suit, which made him look stoic and business-like, but his expression was genuinely friendly.

"Yes, I'm starving." Charlie groaned from his place at the table. The family laughed at his over exaggerating.

When we reached the table, Liam pulled my seat out for me. I promptly sat in it without touching him. When everyone was resettled in their seats, food was brought out. The start was a salad, which I ate quickly. No one spoke while we ate, until Nancy called out to me. "So, Michelle, how come there's no ring on your finger. Surely my son gave you one." She cast a disappointed look at Liam.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Liam spoke first. "Would you believe it? I got the wrong size. We had to send it to the jeweler in Switzerland last week. Dear Michelle was heartbroken." The lie rolled easily off Liam's tongue. He had no doubt come up with an excuse weeks before now. He clasped his hand with mine on top of the table. I shot him a look, one he ignored. Everyone believed him, of course.

After dinner, I thought Liam would simply make Edith or Vic take me back to my room, but he didn't. In the foyer after the family had dispersed, he grabbed my arm. "Come with me." His voice was commanding. Anxiety pulsed through me as I let him lead me up the stairs. He stopped at a door for a moment before turning the knob and entering the room.

It was a bedroom. Much larger than the one I had been in before. The large, undoubtedly, king-sized bed sat several feet in front of the door. The frame was wooden and antique, but that wasn't why I was interested in it. I was far more concerned of why Liam was throwing me on top of it. First he took off the red satin dress before shoving me onto the bed.

"What the hell?" I shouted, fighting him.

Liam splayed himself on top of me, pinning my arms above my head with one hand. "Don't fight, my dearest."

"Get off of me." I growled, but Liam ignored my protests. He kissed me fiercely, a passion I didn't return. I bit down on his lower lip hard, enough to make him yelp in surprise and pull back. I glared virulently at Liam, but he simply tilted his head at me.

"Well that was naughty." Liam leered. He bent his head to my neck, placing kisses there. After a few moments I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I gasped out in pain, my mind suddenly swarmed with Liam's. I could see his thoughts and feelings, no I could _him_. Liam was biting me, drinking my blood, but that was practically unheard of among the Moroi. It was just considered gross because the blood of a Moroi didn't provide sustenance like human blood or dhampir blood did.

The pain I felt was lowly replaced with bliss as the endorphins that the bite ensured flooded my body. My mind and body felt like it was on a cloud, Liam's mind was gone: there was only that euphoric high. I had never felt anything like it, but I wanted more. My mind craved it, and Liam was supplying it. I drowned in it, needing it more and more as each second passed. Soon it was too much, and I blacked out still carried by that wave of euphoria.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up was difficult. My mind had long since crashed from the high of Liam's bite, but exhaustion had replaced it. Evening sunlight streamed through the windows as if proving the point that I shouldn't be awake yet. I threw my arm over my eyes and rolled over, or tried to anyway. I was trapped in a pair of strong arms that held me tightly to the owner's chest. I looked up and was immediately horrified: the man holding me was _Liam_. Bolting out of his arms, I sat as far away from him on the bed as I could without falling off. At the sudden movement, Liam's eyes had opened and now he regarded me with amusement. When I looked down at myself, I realized why. I drew the covers up to my neck, hiding my entire body. Liam chuckled.

"Why am I naked?" I asked him, horrified of the answer.

"Because you want to be, dear." He said simply.

"I most certainly _do not_," I exclaimed, then demanded. "Where are my clothes?"

Liam flicked his hand. "Not important." He folded his hands behind his head, using them as a pillow. The movement showed his bare biceps which were surprisingly muscular for a Moroi, not that I was admiring them.

I glared at him then realized that the upper half of his chest showing was bare, not just his arms. "Where are _your_ clothes?" I exclaimed.

Liam nodded to the foot of the bed. "In a pile over there." His voice was bored, but I could see his amusement in the smile he bore.

I scowled. "Go put them on," I said, then added for emphasis. "right now."

Liam shrugged. "You didn't seem to mind them being off last night," He checked his watch. "or I should say a couple of hours ago."

"_Well I mind now_." I ground out. Stark realization hit me, making me go cold all over as I relayed his words. I stared at the blankets for a few moments, then looked around the room. Finally my eyes returned to Liam's. His eyebrow was quirked and he was wearing a very satisfied smile. I wanted to hit him, but was afraid to touch him. I couldn't speak for several minutes, but when I finally did: my voice was a whisper. "You don't mean…"

The smile spread into a grin. "You finally figured it out. I was wondering how long it would take you." He kept talking, but I had stopped listening.

"You. Raped. Me." I cried, interrupting him.

He looked at me like I was stupid. "Of course not. I would never hurt you. I love you." He reached for me, but I pulled back as if his hands were dripping with poison.

"You bit me, knowing that I would pass out." I exclaimed accusingly at him.

Liam shook his head. "The bite only made you more cooperative. I assure you that you were awake through everything we did."

I glared. "Then how come I don't remember anything?"

Liam shrugged. "I don't know, but that's not my fault, I assure you."

I pulled back from him further. "_All_ of this is your fault," I cried. "You kidnapped me, force me to live here, if you can even call this living, _threaten_ the people I love and then you rape me. I _hate _you." I was slightly hysteric.

Liam's eyes went hard. "How _dare _you…" He began, reaching out quickly to grab my hair and tug me to him. I yelped at his aggressiveness. My face was inches from his. "I have given you a home, and this is how you treat me?" He growled, pulling me out of bed with him by my hair. I cried out in pain as he threw me to the ground. He gripped my hair tighter and pulled me onto my knees. I clawed at his hand, but it didn't release Liam's hold. Liam drew back his other hand and hit me. Simultaneously, he released my hair, so that I crumpled back to the ground. I screamed as the blow from his hand reverberated through the side of my cheek. It faded slightly, but only the initial blow. After Liam hit me, he did it again, and again. He kept striking me, my cries growing louder with each blow. I could feel the side of my face swelling, and blood trailing down my face and neck. I brought my hands up to shield my face, but suddenly Liam stopped. Tears soaked my cheeks, and I was breathing heavily. Liam sighed, turning away to shove on his pants. Moving over to the door, he opened it to reveal Vic. "Take her to her room." Liam's voice was bored. He moved back into the room, his back to both Vic and me, to the bathroom where he shut the door.

Vic walked over and pulled me up by my arms and dragged me out of the room. I didn't resist as he guided me down the hallway. A figure turned onto the hallway, moving leisurely in our direction; until he noticed us. Michael's face transformed as he noticed my face, and he was pissed. "What the hell?" He stormed up to us, ripping me out of Vic's grip. Michael drew me up against his chest, taking off his outer plaid shirt and draping it over my shoulders.

"Lord Szelsky, my apologies. You were not meant to see this." Vic said stoically, not soundly the least bit apologetic.

Michael ground out. "Go to hell, Vic." I heard Vic's retreating footsteps. When they were gone, Michael tilted my face to his, holding my face in his hands. "Are you okay, Michelle?" he asked. When I shook my head, he drew me back up against his chest.

Footsteps sounded at the end of the hall. "Michael." Liam said grandly. "I didn't expect you to be up this early."

Michael held me tightly, and it was calming. "Liam, did you do this to her?"

Liam scoffed. "That's none of your business. And even if it were, I would never hurt her; she's my fiancé."

"It is my business if you're hurting an innocent girl." I almost flinched when he said girl, but I was barely listening to the exchange. I could only focus on the fact that I was in Michael's arms again.

"Let it go, Michael. Come Michelle." Michael stepped back, most likely to get me out of Liam's reach. "Stop being a pest, Michael, and give her to me."

Michael's voice was defiant. "I won't."

"_Boys,_" The sharpness in the voice made Michael and Liam turn towards the speaker: their father. I hid my face against Michael's chest lest Mr. Szelsky see. I heard his footsteps as he approached loudly. "_What_ is all this shouting all about?" The older man raged.

"Nothing, father, Michelle had a panic attack in _our _room. Before I could stop her, she ran out and fell." Liam added emphasis on the "our" for Michael's benefit or mine, I couldn't tell.

I peeked a look at Mr. Szelsky through a thick curtain of my hair. He had finally noticed my state and did a double take. "For god's sake, Liam, get her some real clothes and make sure she's okay. I don't want your mother knowing about this." Michael hesitated for several moments before his tight hold around me loosened. I whimpered nearly inaudibly as he passed me over to Liam, who hugged me against his chest tightly which I noticed was still bare.

"Don't do that, dear, you scared me." His hand in my hair placed just enough pressure to keep my head against his chest.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, playing along with his game. When I shot a look back at Michael, his eyebrows were scrunched together, obviously not believing the bullshit story Liam had just coughed up.

"Let's go get you dressed." My eyes didn't leave Michael's, even as Liam pulled me away and led me back down the hall to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

"You had one job, Vic!" Back in his room, Liam was furious. He paced back and forth in the large space while I sat on the bed as Edith tended to the injuries on my face.

"My sincerest apologies, Lord Szelsky. No one was supposed to be awake, sir." Vic stood guardian-still beside the closed door.

Liam scrunched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "It doesn't matter now, Michael is too suspicious. I'll have to do something about that."

I jumped up from the bed. "You won't lay a hand on him." I said fiercely, with more confidence than I actually felt.

Liam stopped his pacing to glare at me. "This is your fault, missy, so anything that happens to him is entirely _your _doing."

Edith grabbed my hand, not needing to say a word. I sat back down. Vic spoke again. "Do you want me to get rid of him, sir?" I went cold all over. _Of course, Liam would never get his hands dirty,_ I though bitterly.

Liam waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Not now. He _is_ a problem, but one for a later date." Vic nodded and stared stoically ahead once more, doing the guardian seeing, but not seeing look. Liam had had the sense of mind to give me my clothing back, and I wore it now. Without even caring that Edith wasn't done patching up what _he'd _done to my face, Liam hoisted me off the bed by my arm.

"Hey!" I cried, ripping it out of his hand. "I can walk on my own." I protested, not wanting to be dragged around like a child any longer.

He gave me a tight smile. "I'm sure you can, dearest." Liam grabbed my arm again and dragged me out of the room despite my protests. When we reached the poor excuse that was "my room", Liam's hold remained tight as he undid the locks. It only took a moment, and then he threw me inside.

I yelped in pain as I hit the floor ungracefully. The door slammed behind me, followed by the locks clicking back into place. Crawling over to the edge of the bed, I rested my back against it and drew my knees to my chest. Except this time, the tears didn't come. When I finally fell asleep, the moon was in full force amongst the starry sky, and the sleep that came was dreamless.

A warm hand on my cheek startled me awake. My eyes jumped open to meet violet ones and I pushed him away frantically. "Hey, hey, Michelle, it's me. It's okay. It's Michael." Michael's voice washed into my bones and instantly soothed me. He reached for me, and this time I didn't push him away. His hand touched my face again, gently caressing the swollen area. "I had to make sure that you were okay. I can't believe that Liam would do this to you." His volume was soft, but intense, it send tingles through my entire body. The warmth from his hand spread deep into my skin, making the rest of my body freeze without his touch.

"I'll be okay." I lied. The only way that I would be okay is if Michael held me tight and never let me go again.

"Michelle, he can't do this to you. I'm not going to let him hurt you again." Michael wiped the tears that fell from eyes. The warmth in his violet eyes made my heart lurch, but there was anger in those violet depths that only I could see. I didn't even need spirit, I just knew Michael that well. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't used spirit since I had compelled Edith that day.

I touched his face. "You really don't remember." I said to him quietly.

Michael paused for a moment, his eyes locked on mine. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Michael swallowed nervously before speaking. "I don't know what it is, but ever since I saw you I've had this feeling like I _know _you." My heart leaped into my throat and I couldn't reply. "Why is that, Michelle?"

I nearly told him the truth: about Adrian and my feelings for him, but something held me back. My entire body froze as I remembered Liam's threat. I pulled back from Michael slowly and reluctantly. "I… I don't know." I replied not looking him in the eye.

His voice almost sounded hurt. "You're lying to me, Michelle." The silent tears that had been slipping down my face increased. I sniffed, wiping my face with my sleeves. Michael laid his hand on my arm, and I turned back to him. Leaning forward, I brought my lips to his. He tensed, but soon relaxed into it and kissed me back. He placed his hand on my back and pulled me against him. Michael tilted my head up and trailed kisses down my neck as I wrapped my legs around his waist. The hand on my back moved to the edge of my shirt, lifting it up. The skin there burned with his touch. I pulled back slightly, grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pulling it over my head and tossing it across the room. Michael continued his kissing further down. He lifted me up, my legs still around his waist. I giggled as he laid me back onto the twin bed and pressed himself on top of me. Michael's hand trailed up and down my leg as he kissed me. I lost track of what happened next, but every moment was crystallized in my mind.

When I woke up, I almost forgot that I was at the Szelsky Mansion. My head was against Michael's chest, and his arms were wrapped around me tightly to keep me from falling off the small bed. When I saw that the window was dark, reality poured over me like a cold bucket of water. "Michael." I whispered in his ear. His eyes fluttered open. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Mhmm?" he murmured. He rolled over slightly so that we faced each other. Michael's arms around my waist held me against him in a comfortably intimate embrace.

"You should go," I breathed. Our faces were inches apart. Michael nudged my face to the side with his, and began to gently place kisses along my jaw and neck. My mind spaced. Michael paused to breathe a moment later and I spoke again. "Michael," I twisted my hands into his hair, feeling the silky strands between my fingers. "If Liam finds us…" My voice was barely above a whisper.

At the mention of his brother's name, sadness appeared in Michael's eyes. "I can't leave you, Michelle." He said earnestly. One of his hands trailed up from my back to my face, touching it lightly.

I couldn't look him in the eye. "Please, Michael, I can't tell you everything, but please. Trust me." My heart broke inside my chest as I said the words, and tears threatened to fall from my eyes. It took him a long time to answer, and when he did his voice was full of sorrow.

"Okay," Michael kissed me slowly. Reluctantly I pulled away, but only after memorizing the feeling of his lips against mine. Michael untangled himself from the bed and dressed quickly. He opened the door and shot me one last emotion-filled look before slipping out and closing it.


	12. Chapter 12

"You seem happier today, my lady," Edith said as I walked between the rows of dresses in the large ballroom with a small smile on my face. Edith stood by the vanity, watching me closely, probably because I'd never voluntarily looked through the dresses since that first day: a day Edith didn't remember. I glanced back at her, and she smiled. "Not that that's a bad thing, my lady, just a surprise."

I self-consciously touched the left side of face. It had been a few weeks, and the marks had long since healed, but I could still feel them as if they were still fresh. My smile faded, and the hand browsing the dresses froze. I turned to Edith and shrugged, not looking her in the eye.

"My apologies if I've upset you, my lady, it was not my intention." Edith's old face was creased with sadness.

I shook my head, dropping my hands to my sides. "No, it's fine, Edith. Thank you."

Edith nodded her head in response. "Would you like for me to pick your dress for the evening, my lady?" She asked, noticing my drop in mood.

"Yes, please," I replied, moving away from the dress racks and sitting at the vanity. Edith roamed meticulously through the rows, knowing exactly what she was looking for. She returned a moment later with a one-shoulder forest green cotton voile gown. I took it from her. "Thank you."

"Of course, my lady," Edith replied politely. She stood a few feet away with her back turned as I stripped and changed into the dress. I called to her when I finished and she zipped up the back for me. "Beautiful as always, my lady," Edith said, holding me at arm's length. "If I'd had a daughter, I hope that she would look like you." Tears glistened at the corners of Edith's eyes, but a smile was spread across her face as she said the words.

"Thank you." I said, not knowing if I really felt it. My good mood had disappeared, and I felt empty inside. I barely paid attention as Edith pinned up my hair in a gold leaf clip, and did my make-up. Just as she was finishing, the door opened to reveal Liam. He came up to the vanity, a large smile splitting his face.

"You look phenomenal, dearest," He tilted my head up and kissed me. I didn't return it, but it seemed to please him that I didn't try to claw his face, not that I didn't want to. Liam helped me up. "Our family is waiting for us." The moment I was standing, Liam's arm encircled my waist, pulling me closer to him. It was the first time since the incident with my face that Liam was allowing me to attend dinner again, lest he risk anymore of his family members growing suspicious. "I've decided…" Liam began as we neared the dining room. "you've been on good behavior the past few days, so as a reward: you're getting out of that room."

I looked up at him, shocked at this new arrangement. "You're serious?" My mouth hung open.

Liam laughed, smiling. "Of course I am," His violet eyes were sincere as they looked down at me. His other hand moved to my face, caressing my cheek. "You'll be staying with me in my room from now on." I had to stop a cringe from creeping over my face. Liam kissed me again, gentler this time. I didn't return it any more than I had the first time, but this proved that I was making progress with Liam. Little freedoms were better than none, but a small voice deep in my mind asked, _Are you sure that staying in his room is an improvement?_ I promptly ignored it. Liam pulled back. "You're staring, brother." He said unexpectedly looking down the foyer. I joined his gaze, but immediately regretted it.

My heart ripped open as I saw Michael's pained expression. Even from the distance, I saw how difficult it was for him to smooth out his features. When he did, Michael smiled, but it was clearly faked. "I'm sorry, I was headed to the bathroom." Michael looked away from us. My eyes were wide and I almost called to him, but something stopped me. It wasn't Liam, but an overwhelming wave of sudden nausea. I choked, covering my mouth, doubling over as well.

"Michelle?" Liam's frantic voice asked as he tried to hold me. I vaguely heard Michael's rapid footsteps approaching. I broke away from both of them, bolting down the hallway to the bathroom where I proceeded to cough up my insides. After a while, my stomach settled and I sat back, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. The door to the bathroom swung open and two figures entered the room. One rushed up to me: Liam. His voice was frantic. "Michelle, are you alright?" I nodded weakly, not looking at him. I focused on Michael behind him, his face was full of fear as he stood frozen in the doorway. Liam clasped my arms and helped me to my feet. "Call a doctor, Michael." Liam lifted me into a bridal-style hold and carried me out of the bathroom. Michael still looked shell-shocked, but moved so we could leave. I was suddenly exhausted and sank into Liam's arms, closing my eyes.

"Where are you taking her?" Michael asked weakly, his voice far away.

Liam spoke as if Michael were stupid. "To our room to get some rest, now call a doctor." Liam didn't wait for Michael to reply or if he actually called a doctor, but when a doctor arrived to the mansion an hour later, I knew that he had.

"Hold this under your tongue," The doctor said, holding out a thermometer. I was sitting on Liam's bed, my head propped up on pillows. I took the thermometer in my mouse, holding it in place under my tongue. After enough time had passed, the doctor spoke again reaching out to take it. "Okay," He inspected the thermometer and shook his head. The doctor looked at Liam who stood behind him. "She doesn't have a fever."

Relief flooded Liam's features. "That's good news. Thank you, doctor."

The doctor stood from where he'd been half-sitting on the side of the large bed. "I would have to take some blood to perform more tests, but only with your permission Mr. Szelsky."

Liam waved his hand. "No, no, that won't be necessary."

The doctor nodded, turning to look at me. "Be sure to rest," He looked back at Liam. "and call me if anything else comes up." Liam nodded, and Vic saw the doctor out of the room.

Liam came to sit next to me on the bed. His hand came up to caress my face. "Rest, Michelle."

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Liam, this was unnecessary."

The compassion in Liam's face made my hate for him waver. "Of course it was necessary, Michelle. Moroi don't get sick very often-"

I interrupted him. "I ate something that made me sick, that's all." I said it fiercely, but more to myself than him. I didn't want to think about the cause of this.

Liam's eyes softened. "Of course, dearest, of course. It's my fault, I should've looked over the food Edith was bringing you, I'm sorry." Liam's hand fell from my face and rested on my leg that was under the covers.

"It's okay, no harm done." I said with more confidence than I felt. My thoughts had begun to drift to places I didn't want them to go.

"Are you sure?" Liam asked hesitantly, signaling that his thoughts had also begun to drift to unwanted locations.

"Yes." I said fiercely, throwing back the covers.

"Woah, where are you going?" Liam asked surprised, reaching out to stop me from getting out of the bed any further.

"I need some air." I pulled his hands away and stood up, when another wave another hit me. I doubled over and threw up, which surprised me that I had anything _to_ throw up. Liam yelped, recoiling. I reached out and rested my hand on the nightstand to steady myself. Liam reached out again, clasping my other hand between his.

"Sit back down, Michelle." I nodded, sitting back down on the bed. Liam pulled out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and held it out to me. I took it gratefully, not looking at him as I wiped my mouth with it.

"Thank you." I said quietly placing the now-used handkerchief on the nightstand. That seemed to be a popular word from me today.

Liam's hand rested on mine. "I'll get Edith to clean that up. Please get some rest." He spoke slowly, standing up. I nodded, still not looking at him. A weight lifted off the bed as he stood and moved to the door. Edith entered the room with Liam a few minutes later.

"Are you alright, my lady?" She asked me. When I nodded, she crouched down to clean the carpet.

Liam rounded to the other side of the bed and pulled me to him after he laid himself on it. I curled against him, resting my head and hands on his chest. Liam's arms wrapped around me, and for the first time I felt comfort in his embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

I soon fell asleep in Liam's embrace, despite my better judgment. When I stirred later, nothing had changed. Liam had fallen asleep, and his chest was rising and falling steadily. The door cracked open and a voice called out in a hushed whisper. "Michelle?" At first I thought I'd imagined it, but when I looked towards the door I could see Michael through the crack. I looked up at Liam to make sure he was still asleep. I moved away slowly unwrapping his arms. When I got to the door, I didn't leave the room.

"What is it, Michael?" I asked quietly.

His heart was in his eyes. "I need to talk to you… alone." I looked back at Liam, who had shifted onto his side, but was still asleep. Turning back to Michael, I nodded slowly, stepping outside of the room and closed the door slowly behind me.

"Wha-" Michael kissed me fiercely and hungrily. After a moment, I pushed away. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked incredulously, my voice still a whisper.

Michael looked hurt. "What do you mean, Michelle? I love you." He tried to move forward to kiss me again, but I kept my hand between us to stop him.

I shook my head. "No, no you don't."

Michael looked confused. "Yes, I do. I love you, Michelle."

My heart broke inside my chest. My voice broke. "You can't. You can't _love _me."

Michael nodded. "I can. I can, Michelle, and I do. I love you." He tried to move closer once more, but I added my other hand to keep him away.

"No." I said vehemently. Our voices were barely a whisper, but we might as well have been shouting.

"Yes, and I know that you love me. I can see it in your eyes, Michelle." I was shaking my head at his words. "You love me, but you're too afraid to admit it because of what you think Liam will do to me if he finds out how you feel."

Michael paused for a breath, and I spoke in even more of a whisper than I thought was possible. "I don't love you."

Michael looked at me not believing my words. "What, what do you me-"

I had to interrupt him or I would lose the courage to say the words I knew I had to. I pronounced each syllable as if it were its own word. "I. Don't. Love. You."

Michael looked as if I'd slapped him. "No…" His eyes moved downward, and he was speaking more to himself than to me. When his eyes found what was on my left hand's ring finger made him cringe: it was a ring. Michael's voice sounded like a wounded child. "You finally got it…" He said quietly, not taking his eyes off the gleaming diamonds in the gold setting.

I couldn't look at the ring now, so I watched Michael. "Yeah… I did." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Michael's voice didn't change, but he suddenly pulled back. My hands dropped to my sides, but Michael still didn't look at me. He studied the hardwood floor.

"Michael…" I began, but I couldn't continue.

Michael turned away, his voice breaking. "G- glad we had this talk…" He walked away, and I couldn't bring myself to stop him. Holding back the tears that threatened to break me, I turned back to the door, but a voice came at the end of the hallway.

"You did the right thing, girl." Vic called. I glanced over and nodded before entering the room. Liam still slept peacefully, barely stirring as I settled back against him on the covers. As I got comfortable, Liam shifted to wrap me into an embrace. I looked up at him to find his eyes gazing lovingly down at me as he smiled.

"Are you feeling better, dearest?" he asked in a whisper.

I cuddled up against him. "Ask me later." I knew that he would think I meant that I still nauseous because of earlier, but the real feeling was from what I'd just had to tell Michael. Liam didn't say anything else and I slowly drifted back to sleep.

When I woke up next, Liam was gone. The room was dark as I sat up alone. Looking around I saw that the bathroom light was on, the door itself closed to block off the worst of the light. I got up slowly and knocked on the door. Liam's voice called out, slightly muffled by the door. "Come in, dearest."

I opened the door to find Liam in the large jetted bathtub. Thankfully, there was a soapy bubble substance covering the top of the water, explaining why the room spelled like vanilla. I walked further into the room hesitantly. "Can I take a shower?"

Liam tilted his head. "Come here," He smiled sweetly at me. I stripped off my clothes slowly. I covered my skin with my arms, making Liam laugh. "Don't be shy, dearest," He held out his hand to me, which I took, and helped me into the scalding water. I grimaced as the heat shot through my legs and up my thighs. It slowly subsided, becoming a nice numb feeling. I sank the rest of my body into the water, my back and head resting against Liam's torso. "Here," Liam reached behind his shoulder and pressed the button that turned on the jets. "That's better, isn't it?" He asked, knowing my answer would be yes.

"Yes, thank you." I said quietly.

"Is everything okay, dearest?" Liam asked, massaging my shoulders.

I shrugged. "I'll be okay." Liam's massaging stopped, but his arms wrapped around me. He placed kisses on the back of my shoulder, and he moved the hair that was in his way. The brown locks had gotten slightly longer in the time since Court, and I put it up now in a messy bun.

"There," Liam murmured when I finished, trailing his kisses to my neck. His arms were still wrapped around me. That was when the first wave of nausea hit. Feeling it well up in my chest, I sprung out of the tub and over to the toilet. I barely heard Liam's concerned voice behind me as I coughed up my organs. It took several minutes for my stomach to settle back into its original place after having a get-together with my lungs. I moved to the sink where Liam said. "The purple toothbrush is yours." I reached for it and brushed my teeth, washing my mouth out with Listerine after that.

"Thank you." I said wiping my face with a hand-towel. I turned back to Liam, and found him watching me intently.

After several moments of thought, he said. "Michelle, we need to consider the possibility-"

"No," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "I won't because it's not a possibility."

"It is." Liam insisted.

"We did it once." I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air.

Liam shrugged, keeping his calm. "Sometimes once is all it takes," I stood in silence for a few moments not looking away from Liam before he spoke again. "Michelle, I'm sorry."

"You should be for insinuating something like that," I said fiercely. Liam didn't speak for a moment, and this silence tore at me. "I'm sorry." I said at last. I moved closer and crouched by the tub, Liam brought his hand up to stroke my face.

"It's okay, Michelle, I understand."

"Do you?" I looked deep into his eyes, and the gap between our ages suddenly seemed like a chasm. "I'm sixteen, Liam. I can't think about something like that."

Liam's voice was calm, but his eyes wavered. "Then don't." Liam leaned forward and kissed me tenderly. And for the first time: I returned it.


	14. Chapter 14

Liam's voice was calm, but his eyes wavered. "Then don't." Liam leaned forward and kissed me tenderly. And for the first time: I returned it.

When Liam pulled back, he was smiling, but it wasn't like the smug and arrogant smirk. This smile was genuine and gentle. Liam brought his hand out of the water to cup my cheek. "I do love you Michelle," He cast his eyes down at the edge of the tub. "I know it doesn't seem like it, the way I brought you here, and everything, but I do love you." Liam pulled his gaze back to mine, looking solemn. His deep violet eyes were sincere.

"I know." I said breaking the eye contact, the look in his eyes reminded me too much of Michael, and I couldn't think about him anymore than I had to. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"My lord?" Vic's muffled voice came from the other side.

"Yes, what is it?" Liam asked, his voice loud and irritated, but not angry.

"Your fiancé has a visitor." My heart leaped in my chest, thinking it was Michael. I shot a confused and shocked look at Liam, a similar one written on his face.

"Who is it?" Liam asked Vic.

"He said his name was Nicholas Wilson, he's a guardian from the Royal Court." Liam tensed hearing those last two words.

After several moments, Liam replied. "She'll be right down," No response came after that, and I assumed Vic had left. Liam's eyes flicked to me. "Get changed, I have some clothes in the closet for you," My eyes widened as his words sunk in. I didn't wait for him to change his mind. Grabbing a towel, I wrapped it around myself before leaving the bathroom. Liam hadn't lied: practically half of the enormous closet was filled with business-casual clothes in my size. I picked two at random and put them on. By the time I changed, Liam had joined me. He sat on the bed, watching me silently. After I had finished, he spoke. "There are some rules, of course."

I looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Of course." I said unemotionally for I had expected this.

"Get him out as fast as you can, in any way possible. Don't release any sensitive information. Understood?" He said it as a question, but his tone implied that any answer other than yes would not be adequate.

"Of course." I said again turning away from the mirror deeming myself presentable enough.

"Good." Liam stood, coming over to me and hooking my arm under his. We walked to the foyer in a comfortable silence.

When we reached it, Nicholas shot out of his chair where he'd been sitting on a bench on the far side of the foyer near the front door when he saw me approaching. "Miss Ivashkov," Nicholas practically ran up to me. "Are you alright? I scoured Court looking for you."

I nearly laughed at his reaction. "Oh. My apologies, Guardian Wilson, I didn't mean to worry you. I left Court so abruptly that I didn't have time to tell anyone."

Nicholas still looked skeptical, but slowly nodded after a look to Liam. I'd added just enough compulsion to minimize any arguments Nicholas might make. His eyes returned to mine. "Will you be returning?"

I cast a minuscule side glance at Liam before answering. "Not for a while, no."

Nicholas seemed confused, but the only indication was a slight crease between his eyebrows, but his face quickly smoothed. "I thought that that would be your answer, so I with your approval, I would like to stay on here as your personal guardian."

I was caught off-guard. "What?" My mouth hung open.

Liam picked up the conversation. "That won't be necessary, Guardian Wilson."

Nicholas looked Liam right in the eye and spoke unflinchingly. "With all respect, sir, I was not speaking to you." If I were anyone else, I would find the situation funny, but at that moment I was mortified.

I gaped at Nicholas, but tried to hide my shock. Liam tensed next to me. Nicholas' eyes came back to mine, and it took me a moment to speak. "Thank you, Nicholas, really, but you don't need to stay."

His eyes softened a little as he stared at me. "I was assigned to you; therefore, it is my duty to protect you."

I smiled kindly. "And you have done a wonderful job," _Yeah, right,_ the voice in my head said, _you got kidnapped on his watch_. I ignored the voice. "but I have enough protection here." Liam's hand gripped mine tightly as if reminding me to say no to the offer, as if I needed another person in this mansion that has a crush on me. Two is far more than enough in my book. Three is just… no.

Nicholas nodded respectfully, but when I pulled the tiny amount of spirit I needed to see how he felt, I got waves of almost sadness from him. I cut the spirit off just as he began to speak. "Of course, ma'am. I was also told to give you this." Nicholas held out a small envelope with my name cursively inscribed. I took it, thanking him. When I flipped it over I saw that the back was held by the royal stamp. I nearly dropped it. Nicholas stepped back. "I should get back to Court, thank you for your time Miss Ivashkov." He gave a curt nod to Liam before he turned and left.

I barely recognized the door's thump as it was closed behind him, I couldn't take my eyes off the note. _It's from the Queen_, the voice screamed at me. After a minute, Liam's hold on my arm loosened and he turned me so that I was facing him. "You did well, dearest. We didn't need that _boy,"_ his voice was full of disgust as he said the word. "snooping around here," I nodded, not really hearing him. When he spoke again, I made myself look up. "What is the letter for?"

I spoke quickly, only giving the half-truth. "I think it's from the Queen, but I have no idea what for." I knew exactly what it was for: I had left just as our group had started really working on understanding spirit.

"Would you like me to take care of it?" Liam asked, slowly reaching out his hand to me.

"No!" I said a little too loudly. I cleared my throat and said it in a much clearer voice. "No, thank you. I can take care of it." I clutched the letter to my chest and stepped away from him.

His grip on my arms released, and his arms moved to his side. "Of course, dearest, would you like to have a moment in my office to read it?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Liam gave a short nod before motioning to Vic who had been hovering a comfortable distance behind us. Without taking his eyes from mine, he told Vic. "Take her to my office, would you Vic." Usually it would be asked as a question, but Liam's tone told me that it was no such thing.

Vic bowed respectfully. "Yes, my lord, and when she is done?"

Liam's eyes were still on mine. "I think she has deserved a little wandering time." There was an untold _with you following her, of course_ added to the end that didn't need saying.

Vic bowed again, then turned to me gesturing towards the hallway that led to Liam's office. "This way, my lady." I gave him a small smile as he led the way. When we reached the office, he held the door open. When I stepped through, he closed it behind me.

I merely glanced around the empty office that was just as it had been the first time. Reaching across the large, spacious desk, I grabbed the decorative letter opener and tore it through the top of the envelope. I gripped both of my hands tightly on either side of the paper as I read:

_Dear Michelle,_

_I was very surprised when I heard that you had left Court, happy for your engagement though you seem young for such commitment, but surprised nonetheless. You must understand that the work we have been doing is of the utmost importance, and I need not tell you that it must be kept strictly between our small group; however, I cannot expect you to drop everything and return right away, but at the nearest convenience, please do return. Our work will be becoming very serious over the near future, and I need all the help I can get._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Vasilisa Dragomir_

I read over the letter twice more until I could only stare at it. _She wants you back. This could be your chance to get away_, the voice told me in my head. _Liam would never let me leave_, I told it. _If it were the Queen's decree, he couldn't refuse, _the voice replied. _But it's not, she only said she _wanted_ me back,_ I told it with less confidence than before, _plus what if…_ I couldn't finish the thought, but the voice finished it for me, _what if you're pregnant?_, it supplied. I groaned, even if it was in my head, the thought was surreal and I didn't want to dwell on it too long, but the voice was giving me no other choice. _Well?_ It asked, _it _is_ possible._ "_No,"_ I said out loud "_it is not."_ My voice was cold.

Vic's voice called from the other side of the door. "Are you alright, miss?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied quickly. _No, you're not, you're pregnant, _the voice said snidely. I tried to ignore it as I walked back to the door, but just as my hand grazed the handle, the voice spoke again, _but who's the father? Liam or Michael?._ My hand froze, just as the rest of my body did. The question reverberated through my mind, but I shut them off and made my shoulders untense. _I don't have to worry about that because I'm not pregnant_, I didn't listen to whatever response the voice tried to make. Swinging open the door fast enough to make Vic tense for a second, I stormed out of the office.

"My Lady? Are you alright, did the letter upset you?" Vic asked, his voice was neutral, but a small glint of concern hid in his eyes.

I smoothed out my face and took a few calming breathes before turning to face him. I faked a smile. "Oh, no. Everything is fine, I'm fine." Vic nodded which was enough for me, so I began to walk at a rather quick pace down the hallway. All friendliness was gone from my face as I didn't have to look at anyone. I glared at the floor, but the conversation with the voice replayed in my head I felt all the color drain from my face. I blinked away the tears that suddenly wanted to fall from my eyes.

I was staring at the floor when I ran into Michael. His arms reached out instinctively to catch my arms and steady me. "Woah." He said. I looked up at him, knowing that my cheeks were slightly wet. "Woah, are you okay?" He didn't hesitate, Michael wrapped his arms around me and pressed me against his chest in a tight, secure hug. I shook my head against his chest as I began to sob harder. "Hey, hey, hey, it's gonna be okay." Michael's voice was gentle and soft in my ear, one of his hands wrapped around my waist to hold me against him as the other petted my hair.

"No, no it's not. It's never going to be okay." I shook my head back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth against him.

"Shhh…" Michael soothed. "Come here," He stepped away just an inch, so he could take my hand and lead me over to the window-seat not far away. Michael sat down, but gathered me in his arms so that I sat on his lap. My head was pressed into his neck. My sobs had quieted to silent tears. Michael's warm, calm voice filled my ears. "Tell me."

My voice was shaking, and I could barely get the words out. "I-I-I thi-think th-that…" I couldn't finish. I couldn't.

Michael pulled me back, so he could look into my eyes. His violet depths were loving and full of warmth. "You think what?" His tone was gentle and patient, but I could tell that he was nervous and slightly curious.

My voice was so soft, he had to lean his ear right against my mouth to hear me. "I think I'm pregnant…" The moment the word left my lips, Michael's entire body tensed against mine. _I shouldn't have said anything, this was an awful idea_, I chastised myself as the sobs began again, but harder this time. I brought my hands to cover my hands, shaking my head back and forth again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Oh, Michael, I'm so sorry." My voice was shaking again, my entire body shook.

Michael's hands came up to cover mine, and he moved them to my lap. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes, so simply stared at his hands holding mine. Slowly, his hands worked their way back up my arms to tilt my head back up to look him in the face. Pain, hurt, sorrow, and sadness gleamed in his eyes. Silently, he wiped away the tears that still soaked my face. "It's going to be okay, Michelle."

"How could it ever be okay?" I asked weakly, my voice sounding miserable.

I hint of a smile tilted his lips for a moment before disappearing. "You only said that you think you're… _that." _He couldn't bring himself to say the word and I didn't blame him. Michael cupped my face in his hands. "You don't know for sure yet."

I sniffled. "You're right." I looked away. It took me a few seconds to say what I had to next. "I-if I am, Michael, I don't know if it's yours."

I didn't have to look at him to know the confusion, anger, and pain that warred inside of him. Michael's voice was a whisper. "You can't mean…" When I nodded, Michael asked. "When?" The pain in his voice almost made me want to cry again.

Anger flooded me as I remembered. My voice was soft. "After the dinner with your family," I hesitated before continuing with the story. "Liam… he…uh," I stumbled over the words. I cleared my throat. "He took me to his…uh… room… and…" My throat closed and I couldn't finish.

Michael's voice was like ice. "What did he do?"

"He _bit_ me." I whispered the words, still not meeting his eyes. Once I said the words, a weight lifted off my chest and I couldn't stop. "I blacked out and when I woke up, I was naked and in bed with him. He was naked too…" My voice had risen to normal hushed levels, but I whispered the last words as if they were a naughty secret, which in a way they were.

Michael's arms went around me and tightened. His voice was cold and fierce. "He raped you."

Tears leaked down my face again. "He said I knew what was happening and that I enjoyed it, but I didn't remember anything. He said that that was _my fault_. That I didn't remember."

Michael was scowling. "Nothing he did was your fault." His scowl increased as he remembered what had happened next. "That was when he hit you, when I found Vic dragging you through the hallway." I nodded meekly. "I came to you in that room, where we…" He didn't have to finish, I remembered every moment that Michael's skin touched mine.

But another thought came through to me: Liam's threat to Michael. I whipped my head up. "I have to go." I said abruptly.

Michael's eyes widened in shock. "Michelle? What? You can't." I tried to loosen his arms around my body, but his grip was unreleasing.

"Michael, please, I shouldn't have even talked to you. I told you… before…" I nearly shuddered as I remembered the conversation in the hallway. "I need to go, please, let me go."

I stared hard into Michael's eyes. The pain there wounded my soul, but the determination sent shivers of hope up my spine. "And I told, Michelle, that I love you, and I mean it. I will always be here for you, to protect you, and you cannot expect me to let you go back to _him_."

My voice was emotionless. "I'll be fine, please, trust me." Anguish filled my voice. "I'm doing this to _protect _you, Michael." At my words, Michael's arms instantly loosened and I slipped off his lap, standing. "Thank you." I said silently as I heard Vic's gathering footsteps.

"There you are, my lady. I lost you." His gaze flicked to Michael still seated on the seat, then to my tear soaked face, but his face remained expressionless. "Lord Szelsky, I must be taking Michelle back now."

I focused entirely on Vic, answering for Michael. "Of course. Good-bye, Michael." Without glancing back at Michael, I followed Vic back down the way we'd originally come.

After we'd walked in silence for several minutes, Vic surprised me by saying. "You shouldn't toy with the boy like that."

I kept my face forward and expressionless. "Whatever could you mean, Victor?"

Vic chuckled humorlessly. "Even if the child were not my Lord's, you are fooling yourself that he would let you be with Michael."

I faltered in my steps, a tinge of curiosity laced into my words. "What would he do, if the child weren't his?" I asked quietly.

Vic didn't hesitate. "I would be ordered to kill Michael and make it look like an accident. Because they are brothers, no one would suspect the child be Michael's instead of Liam's."

My heart pounded in my throat, I had to clear it in order to speak. "Are you going tell Liam of the possibility that the child could not be his?"

Vic stopped and I stopped with him. The large Russian didn't turn to face me, but his voice was hushed. "I do not wish to make your life difficult, nor do I have any love to kill Michael, but be assured that should my lord ask me if such possibility does exist, I will not lie to him."

I nodded slowly as we continued our walk. "I can respect that, thank you Vic." We had reached Liam's bedroom door just as I finished and Vic swept me a bow.

"Anytime, my lady." He straightened, opening the door for me. As I entered, I glanced first at the still-dark window, then at the grand wall clock that hung on the far right wall. It read almost 4am.


	15. Chapter 15

"Anytime, my lady." He straightened, opening the door for me. As I entered, I glanced first at the still-dark window, then at the grand wall clock that hung on the far right wall. It read almost 4am.

From the open bathroom door, Liam emerged. His face brightened as he caught sight of me. "Oh, Michelle, you're back. How was your walk?" He came up and embraced me. I limply returned the hug.

"It was great." I lied, shoving down the memories of the past hour or so.

Liam pulled back, looking behind me. "Thank you, Vic, that will be all for now." I heard the door close, and Liam's eyes met mine. "What did the letter from the Queen say?"

I shrugged. "It was something about my brother, Adrian, no big deal."

Liam looked down at me for a moment, doubts washing through his head. Finally he shook his head a little, giving a small laugh as he answered. "That's good, I'm glad it wasn't serious."

"No, not serious at all." I said truthfully. _No, the Queen simply wants you to come back to start learning to use spirit again, not serious at all._ The sarcastic voice in my head twisted my words.

Liam smiled pulling back fully and situating himself on a fancy couch in the small sitting area in the corner of his room. I sat next to him trying to calm my mind away from the anxiety and heartbreak seeing Michael had caused me. _You need to get used to this_, I told myself, _even if you aren't pregnant now he's still "technically" your fiancé_. I nearly cringed at the thought, but had to stop myself because Liam was studying me adoringly. I got comfortable against him, Liam's arm going around my waist and pulling me closer against him. Edith came from out of nowhere and set down a tray, pouring two glasses of red wine. She left shortly after pouring them, leaving the bottle on the coffee table with the now-full glasses.

Liam's arm went out from around my waist, and he leaned forward to grab the glasses. Leaning back into the seat, he handed one to me. I settled back into his arm that he's put back around my waist and took a long drink from my glass. The familiar sweet taste of blood laced with the wine calmed me, and I downed the rest of the wine in the glass without taking a breath.

Liam chuckled when I finally brought the empty glass from my lips to rest in my lap. "You were thirsty." His eyes were amused as they adored me over his nearly full glass.

I nodded, looking into his dark purple eyes that were so much like Michael's that my heart ached. As my thoughts were consumed by violet eyes, a lusting feeling lodged itself into my gut. Not breaking my gaze from those enticing eyes I set my glass down on the coffee table.

Swinging my right leg over his, I straddled Liam's legs and sat comfortably on them. Liam's eyebrow quirked, but he stayed silent, leaning slightly forward to place his glass on the coffee table next to mine. When he moved back, I leaned forward, capturing his lips with mine. The kiss was hot and intense and ended far too soon. Liam pulled back, a hunger filling his eyes as he looked at me.

Liam's hands were at my back, pulling up my shirt until it pooled on the floor. Everywhere his hands touched sent my body trembling with icing heat. They explored my torso, trailing up to bra. I moved closer to him, my hips pressed firmly at his waist. Liam's lips found mine again, his tongue rolling around the inside of my mouth. I could feel his fangs poking into his bottom lip as we kissed. I flicked my tongue out and licked them. The sharp point of his fang pierced my tongue and cut into slightly. I could feel the small drop of blood fall from my tongue into Liam's mouth.

With the first taste of my blood, I sensed a change in Liam. His mouth drew back a little to encase my tongue in his mouth. He sucked softly on it, drinking in the blood that escaped the cut in my tongue. A wave of endorphins his me when he started to drink and I gasped, tilting my head back. My tongue was gone from his mouth, and with it my blood. Liam's shot out to my throat where his fangs pierced the skin there. I moaned as he drank not entirely noticing Liam's hands that had found the back clasp of my bra and undid it. My arms fell limply to my sides making it easy for Liam to bring down the straps of my bra, thus pooling it near my forgotten shirt. Liam's mouth drew back from my neck, his hands coming underneath me to grasp my butt. Surprising me, Liam stood up. My feet flew around his waist to keep me from falling.

Liam made the walk to the bed in three short strides, where he laid me back against it. Liam climbed on top of me, first locking my lips with a kiss, then trailing kisses back to the open wound in my neck where he bit back in. It was then when I started losing consciousness. I drowned in the pitch blackness of the euphoric high.

When I woke up, I was alone. I gathered the blankets around me and sat up. Soft, dying sunlight filtered through the treated windows in the room. On the end of the bed was a dress. I crawled over to it, ruffling the bed further, and picked up the note lying on top of the dress. I could tell by his handwriting that it was from Liam.

Get dressed, Dearest, you should wake up in time to come to breakfast.

L

After untangling myself from the bed, I stood. My legs felt weak and a burst of dizziness hit me, but after a few moments of clutching onto the tall bedpost, it subsided. I changed into the dress quickly, but stopped to look at myself in the long mirror Liam had put in one corner of the room for me. The dress was shimmery and flowing, long in the back, but stopping at my knees in the front. Unlike a lot of the other dresses from the room, this one had sleeves; long sleeves at that. They were made of the same material as the dress and fell all the way to my hands from the top of my shoulders. The bust of the dress was slightly ruffled to give it a different texture than the rest of the dress.

I left the room barefoot, as there were no shoes for me to put on with the dress, and made my way to the dining room. A kind butler opened the tall door for me, and when I entered there were small gasps of surprise. Six faces turned toward me, five really the older brother Charlie simply carried on with his meal. I suddenly felt nervous, I pit of anxiety churning in my stomach.

Hayley stared at me, wide-eyed in adoration. Liam's father, Charles, smiled friendlily before clasping hands with Liam's mother, who like her daughter, stared at me. Michael was in awe, but I could still see lingering sadness in his eyes. What I saw in Liam surprised me. His eyes were full of triumph, not quite like I was simply a trophy he'd just won, but more like he'd accomplished a longstanding goal that had taken him years to complete.

After a second's pause to bask in the adoration his family was giving me, Liam stood and came over to me, circling his hand around my waist. He bent down to my ear to whisper. "You look heavenly, Dearest." I blushed at the compliment as we walked to his side of the table and I sat in my place: forever between Liam and Michael. When I turned my head slightly to look at Michael, he was avoiding my eyes, staring at his food without touching it.

Sadness pooled within me and I had to turn away from his to keep my tears restrained. I pointed my eyes to across the table at Hayley who still sat there staring at me. When I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"I see you're looking well, Michelle." Charles's voice came from the head of the table.

I looked over at him, still smiling. "Yes, thank you, sir."

When I looked at her, Nancy clutched at her husband's hand. I followed her eyes that had stopped staring at me, but were now looking at my hand that rested on the table. "You finally got it." Nancy breathed. At her mother's words, Hayley's eyes found the ring as well.

"Oooooh, it's so pretty!" The young girl's voice was excited. She reached across the table to grasp my hand and pull it closer to her.

I made a small sound as my arm was stretched over the length of the table. Liam chided Hayley for being so rough with me just as his father did the same. The moment her daughter had grabbed at my hand, Nancy had squealed. "Oh, I want to see it too." The older woman jumped out of her seat to lean over Hayley, who had been sitting next to her at the table.

"It's beautiful." Hayley and Nancy breathed together.

"It's just a damn ring I don't get what the big deal is about." Everyone except me ignored the young Charles comment. I looked at him. His face was bored as he lounged back in his chair looking over his family members. When his eyes rested on me, they looked knowing, as if he could see the truth in the situation. He surprised me further by winking, a small mischievous smile curving his lips. I made my eyes turn away, back at the table.

I tuned into the conversation just to hear Liam say. "We have another announcement." Every muscle in my body froze at those words. _He couldn't, he wouldn't_, I tried to rationalize in my head. _Oh, but he is_, the cruel voice in my head mocked me by adding. I pulled my hand from the Mother and daughter, faked a smile, and stared up at Liam who had stood in his spot.

"Oh, but we don't know for sure yet." I spoke calmly and slowly.

Liam smiled back down at me. "I have a good feeling about it, Dearest, trust me." He laid a hand on mine and it took every ounce of control to keep myself from snatching it away. Liam spoke to his family. "Mother, father, sister, brothers," I turned to Michael, who hadn't moved since I'd entered, his body was tense. "My fiancé and I," With each word, Michael grew more tense until the point where he looked like he could break into pieces. "would like to announce," I tensed myself at the inevitable words that would leave Liam's lips. Liam waited for dramatic effect, but the oldest brother beat him to it.

"Oh for god's sake, the girl's pregnant, you don't have to draw out the announcement and torture the poor girl." Even though Liam hadn't said the words, hearing them spoken was like getting drenched with ice cold water. I couldn't look away from Michael, whose shoulder's had slumped. I heard Liam's mother and Hayley gasp in surprise before hooting with joy. Liam's father congratulated Liam before chastising his oldest son for rudely speaking out of turn.

I felt sick, not only from nausea, but from the awful sadness and guilt pounding through me. I stood quickly and rushed out of the room, ignoring the cries of concern behind me. I ran through the foyer, through the hallway, until finally reaching the bathroom furthest away from the dining where I chucked up my insides.

After my body settled, I fumbled under the sink to the mouthwash that I knew would be there, swished some around my mouth, and spit it out. I put the bottle back and left the small room.

"Well you've been busy, haven't you," I jumped at the sound of Charlie's voice. He appeared from behind a wall and came over to me, chuckling softly. My hand covered my heart that was pounding furiously in my chest.

"You scared me half to death." I exclaimed, fixing him with an angry look.

He simply laughed. "Don't get your panties in a twist, sweetheart, I just wanted to talk."

Charlie took a step towards me, and I stepped back. "Why?" I asked him.

He took another step, but couldn't step back because I was stuck between him and the wall. I flattened my back against the wall to get away from him, but after another step the space between us was mere inches. Charlie reached his hand out and stroked my hair behind my ear to lean in and whisper. "Seems I'm missing out, being the only brother you're not having sex with." I tensed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, now get away from me." I said calmly.

Charlie's eyes were dark, haunted. "Is that right? So it wasn't you I heard screaming Michael's name the other night."

The memory clouded my vision, but I forced the words out. "Of course not, I am engaged to Liam, not Michael."

Charlie didn't believe me for a second. "Sure, sure, sure. Well I'll tell you what, scream my name like you screamed his and I'll be sure not to say anything about the child not being Liam's." His face was inches away from mine, a small smirk playing on his lips.

I was disgusted. "Absolutely not!"

Charlie's face tilted to the side. "Oh, really? Well, I could always force you… like Liam did."

My heart was pounding in my ears. "How did you know about that?" I asked hesitantly.

Charlie laughed. "It wasn't too hard to figure out, I have eyes and ears all _over_ this place," He considered. "and from the second I saw you, I could tell where your true feelings lied. Poor Michael, he took the news pretty hard today. I guess having the love of your life pregnant with your brother's child would be pretty traumatizing, to say the least." Charlie was toying with me, trying to get me to reveal more.

My voice was barely above a whisper. "He already knew."

Charlie's eyes lit up at that news. "Did he now? That's a surprise, I wouldn't have guessed that you'd told him."

I held my head up. "Well, I did."

Charlie laughed at my confidence which made the act seem childish. "Oh, but Liam still has no clue that you've been banging Michael," I tried to keep my face neutral, but Charlie's eyes could see into my soul. "No, that's not quite right. You've been banging Michael longer than you've been here, which brings the question of _why_ you came here," He scrutinized me for a second. "Knowing Liam it would be less than pleasant if you refused," I couldn't help the disgust that passed over my face at the memory of being kidnapped. Charlie's eyes brightened once more. "So Liam _did_ force you here. That brings back my suspicion of why Michael came back. Last I remember was he left to go to Court on business for our father. He called us to say he was staying longer, but he retuned soon after that call. Why is that, Michelle? Obviously you didn't break his heart, or well you didn't break it well enough because he clearly still loves you. So why did he leave Court?"

Tears sprung in my eyes thinking about that horrid day when Adrian had come and compelled Michael to leave and forget about me. "He left… because my brother compelled him to go."

Charlie's eyebrow quirked. "Hmm, the party-boy Adrian Ivashkov turned avenging brother? He must have caught you and Michael doing something pretty naughty." The look on my face was his answer. Charlie laughed.

"Michelle?" A voice called from the hallway.

"Oh here comes baby daddy." Charlie commented under his breath.

Michael emerged from the shadows, when he caught sight of me trapped by Charlie against the wall, he scowled. "Get. Off. Of. Her. Now." Michael's voice was scary, but an overwhelming rush of joy came when I saw him. Charlie caught my reaction before pulling away from the wall.

He turned to his youngest brother who hadn't stopped scowling at him. "Chill, brother, we were just talking."

Michael rushed up to me, pulling me into his arms. I looped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. Charlie retreated back to the hallway, but met my eyes just before, and winked.

"Are you alright, Michelle? Did he hurt you?" Michael clutched his hands at my back, pressing me into him.

I shook my head. "No, no, I'm okay, really." Michael pulled back slightly and kissed me softly. I couldn't bring myself to kiss him back, not after everything I'd done to him. When he released me, I stepped back not meeting his eyes. "We should get back, Liam will be expecting me."

Michael tilted my head to make me look at him. "I can't do it, Michelle," He paused searching my eyes for something. "I can't keep acting like everything is normal… because it's not. You might not be able to admit it, but I know that you don't love Liam. I feel it here." Michael put a hand over his heart.

I kept my emotions guarded. "You can't know that." I said quietly.

Michael's eyes flared, and he spoke exasperatedly. "You're not contradicting me, though, which has to mean something."

I was equally exasperated, even though Michael was right, I couldn't admit it, not even to myself. "I'm not acknowledging it at all, correct or incorrect!" I cried. I took my finger and jabbed his chest with it. "You're just too blind to accept what I'm telling you."

Michael's face turned defensive. "And just what are you telling me?"

"What I've been telling you all along! I can't love you, Michael." I spoke the last words quietly.

Now Michael simply looked sad. "You're saying you can't, not that you don't."

I bit my lip. "Michael, it doesn't matter," I looked away from him for the second time, taking another step back. "I really should get back." I began to walk away then, but I hadn't expected for Michael to follow. He was several steps behind me, and I didn't know he was there until Liam acknowledged him in the foyer when we returned.

Liam's eyes were light as they looked at me. "Dearest, you're back," His eyes darkened when they flicked behind me: to Michael. "Thank you for accompanying Michelle back, Michael." Liam looked back to me and an unspoken command had me walking up to his side. Liam smiled down at me as he circled an arm around my waist, leading me out of the foyer.

"No!" Michael screamed. Liam and I turned to see Michael several feet away looking miserable, but determined. "I'm not going to let her go with you." He shouted the words with a strong confidence that made my heart leap with joy and bury itself in despair.

"Michael, no." I whispered the words.

Michael's eyes had been toward the floor, but they met mine then. They looked pained. "I can't do it anymore," _He's going to tell_, the cruel voice in my head whispered to me. _No, he can't_, I told it. _Oh, but he is_, it replied snake-like. "There's something all of you need to know." Michael's voice rang out through the room, capturing everyone's attention.

I pulled on Liam's arm. "Let's go, Liam. There's nothing for us here." He didn't seem to hear me, rather he pulled his arm from my grasp and motioned to Michael.

"Please, brother, do tell." Liam said grandly.

Michael's eyes met Liam's, then found mine. _No_, I mouthed to him, _don't. Please_. He shook his head before directing his eyes back to Liam. "I love her."

Liam laughed. "Who? Surely you don't mean my fiancé."

Michael scowled. "We both know that Michelle is no real fiancé of yours."

Liam's laughter died, his face fighting calm. "The ring on her left hand begs to differ."

"She wouldn't be wearing it if you hadn't forced her to." Michael said coldly.

Liam mocked looking offended. "I assure you I did no such thing." Liam spoke not only to Michael, but to the room where his family was still gathered.

"Why should we believe you? You're nothing but a liar!" Michael roared.

Nancy looked shocked. "Michael! Don't speak about your brother like that."

Michael looked at her, his eyes full of anger. "Why shouldn't I tell the truth?"

Liam growled. "Your _version_ of the truth. No one has asked Michelle what really happened." The entire room looked to me and I cringed. Liam's hand had regone around my waist and was pressing heavily into me, not enough to cause a lot of pain, but it made me uncomfortable. His eyes were hard as they looked at me. "So what is it, Michelle? Are you here against your will? Are you not, in fact, my fiancé?"

My voice was quiet. "I am not here against my will, and the ring on my finger is proof enough." I said the words that Liam expected me to say, and by his hand loosening I knew that I'd spoken correctly.

Michael was nearly screaming. "Lies! You're manipulating her! What is he hanging over you?" He asked me the last sentence fiercely and I was nearly in tears.

Liam answered for me. "Nothing! Is your skull too thick that you didn't hear what she just said? She is here of her own free-will _as my fiancé_."

"No she isn't! Why can't you people see that? He hit her for god's sake! He even raped her!" Collective gasps were heard from the family.

Liam was scowling now. "Where's your proof, Michael?"

Michael turned to his father. "Father? You saw her, we were both there."

Charles look strained. "I can't say for sure whether or not Liam is guilty of abuse. I saw Michelle banged up, but there were no clear signs that he was the one who hit her."

Michael's mouth hung open. "_No clear signs_? She was _beaten _that's all that matters."

Charles turned his eyes to his youngest son. "What matters, my son, is that you are insinuating that your brother has been abusing his fiancé, not only physically, but sexually as well."

"She isn't his fiancé!" Michael screamed.

Liam raised his voice as well. "I am tired of this. Father, control your son. My _fiancé_ and I will be in our room." Liam turned to leave and I followed.

"The baby isn't yours." Michael shouted after us. I froze just as Liam tensed.

Liam whirled on Michael. "What did you just say?" Liam's voice was ice.

Michael stopped, and his words were much less confident the second time. "The baby isn't yours."

Liam's eyes went to me and chills ran up my spine, I took a step back. "Is what Michael says true?"

"N-not necessarily." My voice was small.

Liam's eyebrow quirked. "Not. Necessarily?" When I nodded, Liam turned back to Michael. "And I'm guessing that if I am not the father, Michael, you are."

Michael straightened. "Yes."

"Well then." Liam stepped away from me, walked up to Vic who had been following us away from a safe distance, and drew the gun holstered inside Vic's sleeve. I ran up to Liam, gripping his arm that held the gun that was now pointed directly at Michael.

"No, Liam, stop!" I cried, tearing at his arm.

Michael's face had drained of color as he stared at the gun with wide violet eyes. Charles Szelsky took a step towards Michael, but his eyes were fixed on Liam. "Liam, put the gun down."

Liam's eyes never left Michael. "Why? Even after you forgot everything about her, even after I announced that she and I were engaged, why do you still insist on loving her?" Liam roared. "Why can't you just accept that she is _mine_. She will _always_ be mine. And she has _chosen _me! Why aren't you getting that? She is here by _my _side, not yours. She loves _me_ not you, so why do you insist on ruining everything I have built and worked so hard to obtain."

"Because she is not an object for you to _obtain_, Michelle is a person. A person that I love, and I will always love her." Michael's eyes had found mine, and he smiled.

A loud sound rang out through the room, ricocheting inside our eardrums. Michael fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Blood soaked his t-shirt, dripping onto the marble floor of the foyer.

"Michael!" I cried, rushing to him. Michael was on his knees, both hands clutched at his chest to the left of his heart. Blood trickled from his lips and down his chin.

"Michelle." Michael's voice was full of pain. I held on him. Tears were falling from my eyes as I looked at him. Michael's face was twisted in a grimace making my heart wretch violently with sobs. His eyes tilted back and for a moment all I could see was the white of his eyes.

"Michael?" I sobbed. Both of my hands were holding his face as he fell back onto the foyer floor. "No, no, no, no, no. You can't die, you can't die." I was nearly hysteric.

Michael's eyes returned to normal, but his violet eyes were clouded. "Michelle…"

I was crying so hard I could barely take a breath to speak. "I'm here, Michael, I'm here."

My gripped his shaking hand in mine. Michael looked relieved. "Good, I need… to… tell you… something." He was fading quickly.

"What is it?" I asked soothingly, still sobbing.

"I... I love you." Michael choked up.

I squeezed his hand. "I know, I know. I love you too, I always have, I always will."

Tears slipped out of Michael's closing eyes. "I'm so happy… to hear you say it."

"Michael, open your eyes," He didn't respond. "Dammit, open your eyes!" I screamed at him. A high rushed through my body as I brought on the magic of spirit. "Michael, you can't die! I won't let you," I could feel the magic leaving me and flowing into Michael. "You. Can't. Die." My voice was fading as black dots swirled my vision. Spirit was running steadily in my blood now, and I wouldn't stop it until Michael opened his eyes. The black dots worsened. _You're going to die trying to save him_, the voice in my head informed me. _As long as it saves him, I won't regret dying_, I told it fiercely, _he can't die, not after everything I have put him through, not after I just got him back_. _He doesn't deserve to die!_, I screamed at the voice which seemed to disappear after my words. Everything seemed to disappear. The floor underneath me, the walls, Liam, Nancy, Charles, Charlie, everyone… everything… turned black.


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Thank you to everyone who has read this. If you're thinking "Wait, that's the end?", yes it is the end, but there is a sequel coming soon.

Please review this if you have a moment, all constructive comments are heavily appreciated.

Thanks!,

FlameofSerenity


End file.
